A Dragon Assassin, A Dog Lord, And A Prince
by Xedilian
Summary: Yuzumi is the daughter of an assassin and a Lord. Only thing is she never knew her parents were demons. Yuzumi saves Kagome form drunkards and befriends her. Together they go to the Feudal Era. There she meets Sess and Kagewaki. Will she choose Kagewaki a gentle prince, or will she choose the cold and perfect Demon Lord Sess, or be devoured her demonself? (SessXOc) & (KagewakiXOc)
1. The Assassin

**I don't own Inuyasha Just the character that are not in the Anime/Manga! **

_Side Note: Who should win Yuzumi's heart Sesshoumaru or Kagewaki? (Those of you who don't know who Kagewaki is he's the human prince that Naraku is prancing around as!)_

_Naraku: I don't prance!_

_Xedilian: Like I care what you think! Now shuddup so we can get to the story! _

_Naraku: You shuddup!_

_Xedilian: Do you want me to put this picture of you in a maid's costume on the Internet?! (Fallen Star's Glory reference!) _

_Sesshoumaru: Idiots..._

Chapter 1: The Assassin

Parkour. That is what is what Yuzumi lived for. Nothing excited her more. That and the fascination of the Assassin's Creed games so much so that she literal had the same real hidden blades on her wrist now. Her lush, waist length, chestnut brown hair glistened under her black hood of her wind-breaker. Her abnormal purple eye gleamed along under the fire of her cigarette with a bruise on her left eye. She only smoked when she was stressed like now. Like one pack a year or less.

She was a free spirit and she hated being tied down. The name Yuzumi fit her well after all it meant free spirit. She was swift as she made her was across Tokyo, Japan, but now she stopped with her lite cigarette in hand. Staring into the darkness of the park. Her ears ken on her surroundings knowing it was dangerous for girls to be out so late. So why was she out here? She was escaping being the daughter of an abusive stepfather. He was rich and his children cruel like him. The eldest of his spawn Akra was the worst of them all. She swore that every child born of that sadistic prick was Satan himself. She couldn't wait for her eighteenth birthday to pass in a month from now. She'd be free from that sick family.

Yuzumi sighed soundlessly before she climbed into a tree and relaxed on a branch to finish her cigarette. She was on the verge of putting on her iPod, but the voice of a girl stopped her in her tracks. "Inuyasha is going to kill me! And my mother is going to kill me twice over for being out so late! Of course mom listens, but Inuyasha with fuss and bitch about it for hours! Ugh! I just have to hurry up and get to the Feudal Era before he crosses over and _freaks_ out!"

_Feudal Era? Is she crazy? _Yuzumi thought. _I can't let this girl go home alone at this hour... I'll follow her through the trees and she won't even know I'm there._

Yuzumi stood and used her perfected Parkour skills to make her way through one tree to another in a soundless motion. _If only I was wearing my sexy red and white Assassin's Creed outfit. This would be even cooler. Oh well at least at least I look a bit like Desmond doing shit like this._

"Hey boys!" Slurred a drunk man to a fellow drunkard. "Look at the sweet ass and tits on that brad!"

"Hey babe! Come over here! We can show you a good time!" one called out to the girl Yuzumi was following.

_I knew it was wise to watch her back,_ Yuzumi said mentally giving herself a pat on the back.

The girl spared them on heated glare before she ran. The men followed suit.

_Idiots don't even realize a dark angel is watching her back to night, _She thought cockily as she kept close to the girl. _Just like in bad horror movies the beauty always trips and finds a dead end with her only hope being a lone dashing hero coming to her rescue on a fucking white horse much like myself._

"Where you think you're going babe?!" Said one of the two men chasing her as they cornered her.

Yuzumi land silently from behind them in the cover of darkness.

"Leave me alone! Sicko!" She yelled at them.

"This girls is a scraper!" said the second drunkard. "How about we rid her of that?"

"Sounds good. She's a feisty one. She'll be more fun to tame then the last one."

At those words Yuzumi was enraged, _Fucking rapist! They have no right to be called men!_

Yuzumi silently stepped out of the shadows she held he pointer finger to her lips signaling for the girl to pretend like she never saw Yuzumi. "I said leave me alone!" The girl yelled.

"Why would we do that?" the first drunkard asked.

"Because," Yuzumi said her voice scary calm as she stood between the men, "she could have friends," and with that said she lifted her hands near their necks and flick her wrist unleashing the blades straight into there throats severing their spinal cords. She cleaned her blades on the jacket of one of her kills before she turned to the girl, flicked her wrist causing the blades to retract, and she asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine," the girl said her voice shaking, but by the look of her she had experienced a similar situation.

"Your safe now. My name is Yuzumi." She said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Kagome," She replied looking up.

"Let me get you something to drink and I'll walk you home," Yuzumi replied instantly turning away. She didn't want Kagome to see the shiner on her left eye. "Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah," Kagome replied as she followed after her.

Yuzumi kept her hood low as they walked into Starbucks. There was no lines as they approached the counter, "I'll have a large Vanilla Bean Frappe and a blueberry muffin." Yuzumi said to the cashier before she turned to Kagome, "What do you want?"

"Um... I'll have same, but instead of blueberry muffin I'll have a banana nut." Kagome said.

"Make that two Banana nut and scratch the blueberry." Yuzumi said. "And when where finish have two more Vanilla Beans ready to go. That will be all."

The cashier told her the total hand hand him the amount telling him to keep the change. After getting their drinks she sat with Kagome on a soft couch. "Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked.

"My mother always said sweets calm the nerves after a bad day. Well that and a bottle of wine." Yuzumi said.

"Said?"

"My mother is dead when I was seven. Never knew my father." Yuzumi quickly explained keeping her head low like a wanted criminal. She took a sip of the sweet nectar of her addiction. The cold taste on her tough calmed her of today's far better then a cigarette ever could.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said awkwardly. Here Kagome was having a Frappe with a person who's face she hand never seen.

"Don't be." Yuzumi said passively. "I'm glad my hunch was right about you."

"What hunch?"

"I heard you saying something about the Feudal Era when you passed me. I knew something might happen to you so I followed hoping I was wrong." She explained. "I'm glad I saved you."

"Thanks..." Kagome said then asked. "What where you doing in the park so late?"

Yuzumi lifted her head and let her have a glance at her face before looking away, "I had my reasons."

Kagome gasped as she saw her bruised face, "Who did that?"

"My stepfather." she said it a way that was all she was going to share about it.

Kagome felt compelled to help her, "If you need a place to disappear I know just the one."

"What?"

"I know of a place you can go that no one will find you." Kagome said.

"I'll have to see it to believe it." Yuzumi said.

"Then back your things you're coming home with me!" Kagome cheered before she gulped down her Frappe then devoured her muffin.

"I'll need help getting my things. The people won't appreciated me leaving." Yuzumi said.

"I know just the guy and if I'm right he'll be here in three, two, one!"

"KAGOME! WHERE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN BITCH!" A man with white hair in a red Kimono with a blue hat on his head yelled.

"Sit," Kagome whispered.

Yuzumi watched as his face planted into the floor with a thud. The sight of his face when he finally lifted his head made her giggle.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" He demanded.

"Because Inuyasha you called me a bitch!" She yelled back. "Now I want you to help Yuzumi!"

"Who the fuck is Yuzumi?"

"Guilty," Yuzumi said razing her hand.

"What do I have to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kick some ass so I can get my stuff from my house." she answered.

"Fine, but you owe me!" Inuyasha said.

"Here try this!" Kagome said handing him her Frappe.

"What-"

"Don't ask just drink!"

"Fine, damn bitch," Inuyasha muttered.

Inuyasha sniffed the contents before he took a sip and when he did he drunk the whole think.

"Inuyasha you pig that was mine!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Is there more?" Inuyasha asked ignore Kagome.

"Here," Yuzumi said handing him her Frappe.

Inuyasha quickly took it from her and consumed it in a matter of seconds.

"Brain freeze in three, two, one..." Yuzumi muttered with a grin.

"Ah!" Inuyasha yelped grabbing his head.

"That should teach him," Yuzumi said as she stood and walked over to the counter. "Our drinks please."

"Right away, sweetheart." The cashier nodded and began to work. Once he was finish he handed her the drink. "Have a nice day, hon."

"Thanks, Matt," Yuzumi said before taking the cups. Then she returned to Kagome and Inuyasha, "We should get going."

"Alright," Kagome said as she took her drink from Yuzumi and stood.

"Where to first?" Yuzumi asked.

"We'll lets go you your house so we can get your things then we'll head to my place." Kagome said.

"As long as you're ready for a fight." Yuzumi said sadly.

"Like they'll have a chance against me!" Inuyasha said proudly.

"Thanks," Yuzumi said with a thankful smile.

Half an hour later they arrive at Yuzumi's stepfather's place. "Let's be quick about this. The sooner where out the better. Inuyasha and I will go through the window. Kagome keep an eye out. Let's do this quick and quietly."

They both nodded. Yuzumi turned and hopped on the tree next to her room's window. Quickly she maneuvered herself into the window without a sound. She turned toward the window to see Inuyasha already there and without pause she grabbed her camping bag with her sleep bag attached to the bottom of it from her closet. Then threw a few change of clothes and shoes into the bag along with her hand made Assassin's Creed dress and her brown thigh boots as a joke to herself. Then she took the money she saved up into her bag and then the cleaning supplies and extra blades to her hidden blades into the bag. "Alright lets... oh shit!"

"Hello Yuzumi," Said Akra who stood in the door way with his black hair and sinister black eyes.

"Go to hell, Akra. I'm leaving." Yuzumi said throwing her bag over her shoulders.

"Oh you are such an ungrateful bitch. You know that?" Akra said as she came closer.

Yuzumi flicked her wrist and unsheathed her blades holding it against his throat, "Stay way, Akra or I'll end your pathetic life."

"I doubt it,"

"Don't over estimate my character. You would be the first tonight to fall to this blade." Yuzumi warned.

"What are you going to do? Kill me little assassin?"

"Yes, if you try anything." She said then turned to Inuyasha. "Let's go. His presences sickens me."

"You first," Inuyasha said.

Yuzumi nodded and leaped out the window. Inuyasha however turned to Akra, "So mind telling me why you smell of human blood demon?"

Akra laughed, "So a hanyou mutt, huh? Did anyone ever tell not to stick your nose in a dragon's business?"

"Why Yuzumi?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mate-to-be? What about that little morsel?" He asked coyly.

"Mate-to-be? Are you planning on mating a human? Why let your father but her hands on her?"

"Who said that tasty creature was human?" he asked.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Inuyasha demanded. _Yuzumi smells human. What is this sick bastard talking about?_

He chuckled in a taunting manner, "Something very old and very powerful. Would you like to know?"

"If you don't I'll just kill you now," Inuyasha threatened.

"You a weak hanyou take a dragon out?"

"I took out Ryukotsusei easy enough."

Akra blinked in surprise, "Lord Ryukotsusei? Your the mutt who took him out? How intriguing. You'll be more of a challenge then her stepfather and his filthy human children."

"So you butcher them," Inuyasha growled as she unsheathed his sword, "but I'll be the one butchering you tonight."

"Inuyasha! What's taking so long?!" Yuzumi asked as she hung on the window seal as Akra changed skin became black scales and his black eyes turned red. "H-holy _fuck _shit! What are you?!"

"Maybe you she be asking yourself that." Akra said with a grin. "Take her, but in a month from now I will be coming for her.

"What?" Yuzumi asked as she blinked.

"What's in a month?" Inuyasha demanded.

He strolled forward toward her before saying. "Her named day. I'll have you soon... Yuzumi." he pushed her out the window before he disappeared.

"AHHHH!" Yuzumi screamed as before she hit the ground with a thud, "Ow! Ouch my head...," She sat up rubbing her head, "that asshole..."

"Yuzumi are you alright?!" Kagome asked as she rushed over.

"Yeah, Akra pushed me out the window," she said as she rubbed her neck. "I got my stuff. Lets just get the hell out of here before another scaly freak shows up."

"Scaly freak? That thing was a demon," Inuyasha said as he landed, "and by what this Akra said you are demon too."

"Wait... WHAT?! I'm human! And... those are... doggie... ears." she point at his ears as they twitched, "I'm passing out now." and with those words she fainted.

"Great what do we do with her now?" Inuyasha said looking toward Kagome.

"Bring her," Kagome replied. "She'll have a lot of questions when she wakes up."

Hours later...

"Hmm," Yuzumi muttered as she stirred. "What, what's going on? Where am I?"

"We're at my house. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been beaten with a two by four." She answered.

"Well you did get pushed out a two story window." Inuyasha said.

"That and you still have those silly doggie ears," Yuzumi replied sarcasticly. "Akra. What was he exactly?"

"A dragon demon," Kagome answered.

"So all that is real? What's Inuyasha? A kitten demon?" She asked.

"Why you!" Inuyasha said suddenly pissed while Kagome giggled.

"Sit boy," Kagome giggled, "Inuyasha is a dog demon. Well half of one."

"Okay so humans can be with demons and demons with humans." Yuzumi said thoughtfully as she sat up and checked herself. She did a quick pat down. _Okay, no major wounds and my weapons are in placed._ "So... what now?"

"Well your going to come we us to the Feudal Era," Kagome said.

"You mean by a time portal or something?" Yuzumi asked.

"Yeah." Kagome answered.

"Cool, but first I'm staving. How about I order pizza?" she asked.

"There's no need. Mom just got done cooking breakfast."

"So that was the delicious smell. Lets go! I'm hungry!" Yuzumi said as she stood and cheer about food.

"So how did you get the mark dear?" asked Aimi who was Kagome's mother.

"Uh... my stepfather," she said slowly.

"That's why she's coming with us mom." Kagome said. "She does Parkour on she's very handy with those knives."

"Why knives?"

Yuzumi answered with a flick of her right wrist to unsheathed her blade then flicked again to sheathed it. "That blade."

"Cool they're like the ones off Assassin's Creed!" Sota said.

"They are based on them. They work well."

"So do you use them?" Sota asked.

"No. They are only for protection. It's not like I'm an assassin like my mother was." Yuzumi said.

"Your mother was an assassin?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she was the best from the information I've gathered. I thought of going into the business, but I know my mother wouldn't of wanted that life for me. She died to make sure of that." Yuzumi explained as she began to eat the eggs Aimi had cooked along with the toast. "I have to ask how are we going to the Feudal Era?"

"There's a well known as the Bone Eater's Well. That is what's going to take us to the Feudal Era." Kagome explained.

"What can you tell me of the well?" Yuzumi asked.

"It's a long story," Kagome said.

"Then maybe I'll learn on the way." Yuzumi offered. "To much information might give me a splitting headache."

Kagome giggle, "I know the feeling."

"Well what do I all need to bring?" Yuzumi asked.

"Food, clothes, and a sleeping bag."

"I'll pack a small tent and maybe an umbrella as well." Yuzumi added thoughtfully.

"That would be smart." Kagome said thoughtful.

Yuzumi quickly took a shower in Kagome's bathroom and dressed in a fresh long sleeve black shirt that hung loose on her arms so when she strapped her blades to her arms they didn't stand out. After she strapped her blades on her wrist she but on her blue jeans. She stepped out and looked through her bag and grabbed her box filled with cash. If she was going to the Feudal Era she wasn't going to need this money. The only time she's need it was when she came back for supplies.

_Maybe I'll never come back,_ she thought to herself. _I can live with that._


	2. The Assassin Meets the Dog Lord

**Don't own Inuyasha just the plot and the characters not from the Anime/Manga!**

Chapter 2: The Assassin in the Feudal Era and the Meeting of the Dog Lord

Kagome and Yuzumi paraded around the local camping shop as Yuzumi found a tent. It was made for two, light weight, water proof, and instead of coming apart it folded up. Yuzumi also bought a flash light, umbrella, and several large canteens.

Yuzumi's eyes scanned the store as she spotted a bow. _Okay... maybe I could Assassin's Creed this up a bit more,_ she thought with a grin. "I'll take that bow as well. Where are the arrows?" she asked.

"You hunt?" asked the clerk.

"In a manner of speaking," Yuzumi replied.

"The quiver and arrows are over there," He pointed toward the bow stand.

Yuzumi quickly walked to the bow stand. _Ah they have blow darts... okay this just turned to Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag._ She took the blow darts with the blow pipe. Then she took the bow with a good fifty arrows before she returned to the clerk. "All of this as well."

"We'll sweetie you have one hell of a hunting your planning on!" He said as he looked over her gear.

"We'll what I'm going to be hunting is very dangerous and shouldn't be underestimated." She informed him.

"Yuzumi! Come on! Let's get your food supplies so we can go!" Kagome said as she pulled on her arm.

"I'm coming!" Yuzumi replied.

After food shopping Yuzumi followed Kagome back to her house. "Hey Kagome," Yuzumi said.

"Yeah what is it?" Kagome inquired.

"Who are we traveling with?"

"Well besides Inuyasha and me? Well there's my adopted son Shippo, my best friend Sango the demon slayer with her neko demon Kirara, and last is Miroku he's a monk, but don't let his title fool you that guy is a total lecher!"

"Demon slayer? Could she teach me poisons that will weaken a demon?" Yuzumi asked thinking of her blow darts and arrows.

"Yeah. She could oh and I can put poison on my arrow and make the more affective!" Kagome cheered then she realized, "Oh right... I don't need poison. I have purifying powers."

"Purifying powers? You mean the ones priestesses are suppose to have?" Yuzumi asked.

"Yeah, and you'll see that soon enough."

"I hope so."

"So all I do is jump?" Yuzumi asked as she sat on the edge of the well with her heavy backpack on her shoulders.

"Yep," Inuyasha replied before she shoved her.

"Ah! Inuyasha I'm going to kill you!" Yuzumi screamed as she fell down the well. She quickly shut her eyes as she waited for the impact. The impact never come. Once she was brave enough she took a peek with her right eye. Yuzumi gasped in shock. Blue and pink lights swirled around her with something that looked like white stars. The sight was breath taking.

"You have come at last," a voice whispered in her ear like some sort of spirit.

"Apparently, who are you?"

"A message," it replied.

"Okay... what's the then message?" Yuzumi asked, "Who is this message from?"

"What would you like to hear first? Who it is from or the message?"

"Let's stare with who it is from."

"This message is from your mother, who hoped you'd never have to hear it." It replied softly with a strange sadness.

"My mother, the assassin?"

"Your mother was more than an assassin child," the voice corrected.

"Then what was she?"

"A demon," it replied.

"Demon..." she repeated before she gave a frustrated sigh, "Just tell me the message and I'll ask about the demon thing after that."

"As you wish." the voice whispered before it changed into Yuzumi's mother's voice. "My dearest child if you are hearing this. It means I have fail you and I am dead along with your father. The land that we once ruled is most likely over run with a new leader. Our lands were the Southern Youkai Territory. I was it's Lady and you're father it's Lord. Ryukotsusei killed your father my child to get to me to steal you away. Lord Inu no Taisho sealed him away and saved us, but there was on guarantee the seal would stay so I took you away to the world you know now. Be careful my precious girl. Many will seek you out and try to claim you. I'm sorry you bare this burden my daughter, but please be strong and find your happiness. Your safety and happiness is all I care about. I love you."

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"What kind of Demon my mother and my father?" she asked.

"Don't know."

"Damnit!" She yelled. "Is there anything you can tell me that wasn't in the letter?"

"Ryukotsusei has been slain by Inuyasha, son of Inu no Taisho." the voice replied.

"Wait the _dumbass_ I'm traveling with killed my father's murderer?" she demanded.

"Yes,"

"Hmm... I owe that jerk." she said to herself.

"Also, Inu no Taisho is dead."

"How did he die?" she asked.

"The injuries that Ryukotsusei inflicted were grave. He died to save his human wife and Inuyasha."

"That sucks," Yuzumi said sadly. "No wonder he acts like an asshole."

"No wonder indeed. I must go now your friends will worry if we talk to long." The message said before disappearing.

Yuzumi was about to protest but she saw her scenery change to that of a well. "Huh?" she looked up to she clear skies. "Oh I see," she told herself as she climbed the vines. Soon Yuzumi arrived at the top and scanned the area. _Such a peaceful looking forest._ "So I'm really here? Wow..."

"Can you stop marveling and move your big ass?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Shut up! I'm still pissed at you for pushing me!" She yelled at his sensitive ears making him wince.

"That's right! Inuyasha that wasn't nice!" Kagome agreed as Yuzumi crawled out the well.

"Like I care!" Inuyasha replied.

"Get my out of this well!" Kagome ordered.

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out the well with Kagome in his arms.

As soon as Kagome's feet hit the ground and she was out of Inuyasha's arms she screamed, "SIT!"

"Ugh!" Inuyasha grunted as his face smashed into the ground making a imprint of Inuyasha's crashed form in the ground.

"Kagome!" a woman called.

"Sango! Wait up!" called a man in monk robes, who chased after the woman.

"Kagome's back!" Cheered a boy that had a fluffy tail and from the waist down was that of a fox who was followed by a small two tailed cat.

"Oh... my god!," Yuzumi said swooping up the fox boy into her arms, "You are the cutest kid I've ever seen! You must be the young Shippo!"

"And who are you?" he asked as she gentle hugged him.

"I'm Yuzumi. I'm a demon." she replied.

"Are you MAD?! You smell human!" Shippo yelled.

"That's because my powers doesn't awake for a month." She informed Shippo.

"What kind of demon are you?"

"Don't know. I just found out that I was a demon after all. I'm looking forward to the surprise though!" Yuzumi replied excitedly. "Oh... you probably want you mama." She said realizing her thoughtlessness. "Here Kagome," she gently handed her Shippo with a small smile.

"Kagome is she really a demon?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah... Inuyasha thinks so. A dragon demon said so as well." Kagome confirmed.

"So is she coming with us?" Sango asked curious.

"Yep, I am. Well if everyone is okay with that of course."

"I'm very okay with it," the monk said snaking a hand on her bottom.

Smack! "Lecher! Get your hands off me!" Yuzumi yelled.

"I'm sorry my lady. Forgive my cursed hands." Miroku said with a sheepish smile. The bastard wasn't sorry at all!

"Cursed hands my ass!" She yelled.

"Miroku!" Sango practically growled. "Hiraikotsu!" Yuzumi watched Sango beat Miroku as she yelled something about a cheating, perverted, lecherous monk.

_Is it just mean or do these women beatings seem... routine?_ Yuzumi asked herself. _Yes, yes it is!_

"Um... shouldn't we be going? We are loosing day light, right?" Yuzumi asked shifted her bag on her back.

"Yuzumi's right we should go," Kagome agreed.

One Week later...

Yuzumi was running... again. Apparently her new found friends thought it was a good idea to use the Parkour girl as bait. She knew she had ran a good three miles and her skills made it earlier to dodge the douche bag chasing her. He was a low level demon according to Sango, but a jewel shard resided in his chest made him almost impossible to kill with him having the consent ability to regenerate. The only way to take out this demon was to cut the jewels shard out of it's heart. "Stop following me, you ugly bastard! It's getting old!"

"When I catch you and I'll rape you, then I'll eat alive!" The demon roared.

"Not if I kill you first!" She yelled back as she dodged another of the demons attacks.

_Damn... that one almost hit me!_ Yuzumi yelled in her mind.

"Out of my way," said a cold and powerful voice.

Yuzumi looked ahead of her to see a vision of white. She nearly dodged the beautiful white creature with stunning gold eyes. "Sorry, kind of acting as bait for this ignorant demon to chase. Give me a moment. I'm tired of acting like bait!" She kicked the demon in the face knocking it on it's back.

She flicked her right wrist and released her hidden blade before she landed on the demon's stomach, "Those guys kept me waiting long enough so you have to die now!" She said before plunging her blade into the demon's heart cutting it out. "Now where is that shard... ha! There you are! Without his you won't be able to regenerate." She hopped off the demon as it turned to ash.

"I'm Yuzumi," she told the beautiful creature before her put her hood down on her white blood stained jacket. Then brushed her hair from her eyes before adding, "and you are?"

"Filthy human! How dare you address Lord Sesshoumaru in such a manner." a green creature screeched so loudly Yuzumi held her ears as she winced.

"Hey we demons have sensitive hearing, you know?!" Yuzumi demanded.

"Your a human why should you care?" the imp asked.

"I never said I was human, toad. I'm a demon. My demonic prowess doesn't appear fully til the full moon my eighteenth birthday, fool." she informed the beck barring creature.

"What house do you belong to?" asked Sesshoumaru suddenly.

"Donna know," she said. "According to my mother she and my father where the Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands. My father was murderer by Ryukotsusei who was defeated by Lord Inu no Taisho. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Inu no Taisho was my father," Sesshoumaru stated his voice cold along with his eyes, but his eyes held a bit of curiously in them.

"So that would make you Lord of the Western Lands." Yuzumi said thoughtful, but her heart quickened as she felt an unfamiliar sensation run through her body as her eyes met Sesshoumaru's. _What is this?_

"Yes he is so show some respect!" the imp yelled make Yuzumi wince again.

"Damn these sensitive ears," Yuzumi mumbled rubbing her sore ears.

"Jaken, silence," Sesshoumaru ordered mildly agreeing with Yuzumi's mumbles.

"Yes, mi'lord." Jaken complied immediately.

Yuzumi suddenly spotted a small girl around six years old hiding behind Sesshoumaru. Her hair was dark brown and her had large puppy like brown eyes that melted Yuzumi's heart. "Oh hi there little one." She squatted down to be at the child's eye level. "Sorry I didn't see you there. If I did I would of led that demon out of sight before slaying him."

The kid looked to Sesshoumaru for approval which he answered with a small nod. She quickly stepped from behind Sesshoumaru and approached the strange woman.

"My name is Yuzumi. What's yours?"

"Rin," the girl said with a small smile.

"I've very happy to meet you, Rin." Yuzumi said.

The girl gave a big smile, "Why does your hair and eyes look strange?"

Yuzumi giggled, "That's because I'm a demon. Demons are suppose to have funny hair and eye colors."

"Lord Sesshoumaru has pretty hair it's not funny."

"Odd would been a better turn," she agreed giggling. "and yes he has beautiful hair. Gorgeous eyes too." Yuzumi looked at the smirking Sesshoumaru for a moment and gave him a smile before returning her attention to the girl.

"Your eyes are pretty too. I like them." Rin said.

"Thank you, Rin. That's very sweet." Yuzumi smiled at her, "Now I have questions for Sesshoumaru. Do you mind if we continue this conversation later?"

"Okay," she smiled back as she twirled.

Yuzumi's eyes soften at the small girl before she turned back to Sesshoumaru, "Do you know who my father was?"

"His name was Lord Ryu and your mother's was Lady Kaida. Lord Ryu was friends with my father and your mother was the best assassin of her time. The land your parents ruled is guard by the steward, your cousin Souh who waits for the return of the heir." Sesshoumaru informed her. _Why am I helping her? Am I honored bounded to help her? No, but why am I?_

"Then you know what type of demon I am." Yuzumi said.

"Yes,"

"Don't tell me. I rather have the surprise." Yuzumi said.

"Very well,"

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She gave him a bright smile.

Sesshoumaru felt his beast stir within him at the smile and he was going to assess it if a little toad kept his mouth shut like his lordship had ordered. "You will address Lord Sesshoumaru by his title!" Jaken yelled with steam coming out of his ears.

Yuzumi winced, "Shut it! Your making my ears throb! And I'm sure it's the same for Sesshoumaru!"

"You stupid wench address his lordship by his TITLE!" Jaken yelled.

Yuzumi yelped in pain her purple eyes suddenly turned red and cat like. She flicked her wrist exposing her hidden blade as she growled, "I told you to shut it, filth, and I believe your master told you to be silent." she lifted her bladed hand near her chest, "Should I flay you for your impedance?" she asked as she grinned.

Jaken gulped at the sight before him. Never had he felt such a powerful aura except for that of his master. _What is she? Is she really a demon like she claimed to be? Or is this a parlor's trick? Either way those red eyes of her's are a frightening sight to be hold!_

She grabbed the imp by the throat and slammed him onto a tree, "I should kill a little filthy thing like you, but if I'm correct you belong to the Inuyoukai. So Sesshoumaru do I have your permission to kill him?" She asked turning to him.

"Mi'lord, save me!" the imp cried in pain making her grip his neck tighter. She was on the verge of breaking his small neck when she realized there was a child present. _What am I doing I'm never been this violent! Is this feeling from earlier? No the feeling was toward Sesshoumaru. This one feels like raw anger._

Yuzumi sighed as she dropped him, "Your not worthy of my time. Why do I even bother?" She turned her back to Jaken her eyes slowly turning back to normal. "I have to go... before I loss control of... whatever the hell that was!"

"Your beast broke free," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Beast?" she asked turning to him. Her eyes were wide with curiously and a touch of fear.

Sesshoumaru's beast purred as he saw her purple doe eyes that pleaded for answers. "Every demon has one. It's the most primal part of you."

"That make sense," Yuzumi agreed as she sighed in frustration, "Little by little I turn. I'm worried... I'll turn into a monster." she stared at her left hand that grabbed Jaken by the throat, "May my fears never come to light..." and with that said she walked away. "We'll met again... under what circumstance I know not, but we will meet, Sesshoumaru."


	3. The Assassin and The Exiled Prince

**Don't Own Inuyasha still :'(**

Chapter 3: The Assassin and The Exiled Prince

Three days had passed since Yuzumi had seen Sesshoumaru or her new friends. _What happened to them? _She asked herself as she walked along the road not sure where she was going, but she was certain she was heading south. The South had been beckoning her there ever since she arrived. To put it simply she was drawn to the Southern like a bee to a flower. She just couldn't help herself but to go there.

"Thank god I had my supplies with me or I would have been screwed!" she said to herself as she tumbled upon a village. "Oh maybe they have an inn I can stay for the night!"

As she began to head toward the village Yuzumi looked at her clothes with mild amusement. She was wearing her Assassin's Creed white and red outfit with slits that ride up near her hip with her none heeled leather thigh boots. Her hood was up and her long sleeves covered her hidden blades making her smile.

She strolled along into the village with a smile as she headed for the inn. The people stared at her warily. They where unsure what to think of the stranger roaming into the village. Her hair was a strange color and no one could see her face. Was she a demon or a foreigner? They were unsure.

The headsman a kind old man took it upon himself to speak with the hooded stranger. "Miss?"

Yuzumi turned and looked at the old man. _I'm a youkai princess... I should be known by my proper title, right? Sesshoumaru's servant was angry that I didn't use his proper title, but Sesshoumaru was slightly amused about it. I spoke to Sesshoumaru as if I were his friend. Sesshoumaru's friend? I like the sound of that... strange._ "I'm a Hime not a miss." Yuzumi corrected.

"A princess? Forgive me, my lady." The headman replied as he bowed, "I am the headsman, Aoto."

"I'm princess Yuzumi of the Southern Lands. May I inquire why you stopped me?" she asked as she imitated Sesshoumaru's poster and powerful voice.

"The people here were worried that you were a demon, my lady." he informed her.

"Your people are in no danger of me. I only came her for the sake and a warm bed, perhaps a fine cooked meal as well." Yuzumi replied making sure she didn't lie so she didn't deny being a demon.

"That is good to know. My lady, why do you not have guards with you?" he asked.

"Having men to protect me is an insult upon my skills." She replied making sure she sounded just the tiniest bit insulted.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, my lady," Aoto replied nervously with a smile bow.

"No offense has been taken," Yuzumi replied. _Hey I'm pretty good at this noble act thing! Actually this is kind of fun!_

"Thank you, my lady." the headsman.

"Perhaps you'll join me for sake and a meal," she said turning away and walked straight for the inn.

"I would be honored, my lady Yuzumi." The headsman said.

"Sake and your best meal for myself and my new friend here," She told the wench working in the inn.

"Princess, what are you doing in these lands? If you don't mind my asking."

"I was away for many years and I'm finally able to go home," Yuzumi said. "My companions and I became separated due to demon attack. They are very skilled in demon slaying so I don't doubt they survived."

"Were these companions of yours your guard?"

"No, they are my friends. I see them as my equals though only one is of noble blood." Yuzumi replied wholeheartedly.

"That's quire modest of you," The headsman commented.

"Well we're practically family after all blood doesn't make one family, love does." Yuzumi dropped her head missing her friends.

"How long have you been separated?"

"Three days... but if feels like it's been longer." Yuzumi said with a sigh.

"That's how is always feels when you are away from your family."

"Hmm... your right."

After the meal Yuzumi paid for a room and went to the bath, but she kept her blades on her wrist (trusted issues), "I hope the water is the perfect tempter, princess." said a woman who stoke the first.

Yuzumi laid her towel next to her clothes before she submersed herself in the steamy water, "Oh... yeah! The water is sublime, girl."

"My name is Yui, your highness."

"Yui... cute name little one," Yuzumi's eyes fell on the girl and gave her a gentle smile.

"Thank you your highness," she bowed to Yuzumi.

"Little doe... someone is coming... hid NOW!" Yuzumi order pointing behind the large barrels.

Yui rushed over to the barrels and hid as fast as her scrawny body would carry her before a man burst through the door.

He was handsome for a human. His hair was long and black like a raven's wing. His eyes where a dreamy color of brown and he wore rich silks. He was obviously a lord or sorts or maybe a prince that heard of her arrival. "Princess!"

"Ah!" Yuzumi screamed and she hid her breast with her hands.

The young man blushed as he turned away, "Oh! I'm sorry, princess no one told me... you were bathing! Forgive me!"

"Yui," Yuzumi called blushing herself, "Get my towel, please."

"Yes, my lady." Yui said running out of her hiding space.

"You, young man, wait outside so I can dress!" she ordered. "It's unseemly for you to burst into a princess's bath without knocking first!"

"S-sorry," he said blushing again as he ran out the room and shut the door.

"What a way to make an impression..." Yuzumi said allowed.

"Yes indeed, my lady." Yui replied as she hand Yuzumi a towel.

"Who is he?" she asked as she dried her hair.

"He is prince Kagewaki. He once ruled over a great land before Naraku impersonated him and stole his lands. He barely made it out alive."

Yuzumi gasped, "I know the feeling..."

_Maybe I can help him get his lands back,_ she thought to herself. _That boy is dream too... maybe I can marry him after... WHAT?! I'm a DEMON! I can't marry a HUMAN! Can I?_

Yuzumi quickly dressed into her Assassin's outfit and pulled up her hood to hide her blushing and her strange eyes. Once dressed she took a deep breath before stepping outside. She saw Kagewaki looking nervous by her door. It may her heart melt at the puppy dog look on his elegant face. "Um... Kagewaki?"

"Princess? I uh..."

"Call me Yuzumi," she said giving him a smile as she cocked her head at him.

He looked up and smiled, "Yuzumi... I wanted to mean you. The headsman of this village spoke very highly of you."

"Kagewaki, there is no need to be so formal," Yuzumi informed him. "Let speak as though we were friends."

Kagewaki smiled at the thought, "Friends?"

Yuzumi took his large hand into her small ones, "Come, tell me what is troubling you." She lead him away into her room with Yui on their heels. She entered her room and gestured for Kagewaki to sit, "Yui, could you get some tea please." she asked in a soft voice before taking off her hood. Yuzumi wait for the tea to arrive and when Yui arrived with the tea. Yuzumi instantly took in the heavy honey and tea aroma. Yui... already knew Yuzumi's favorite flavor of tea. _Once I take back my home Yui with my personal servant!_ She thought determined.

She graceful took her tea cup in hand and took a sip and savored the warm favors against her tongue. Yes, Yui made the best tea she every had. She placed her tea back down and looked to the nervous but elegant Kagewaki, "Kagewaki, relax. There is no need to be so nervous. We are newly formed friends after all."

"Yes, I'm sorry. It's just. I spent most of my life away from people due to my weak body. Naraku came to me one day saying her could help me get stronger. I was a gullible twit. I took his offer and invited him into my home. A few months ago he reveal is true self. He have a group of Slayer's and their village slaughtered. I was to be his net victim, but I ran. He is a vile demon!"

"Half demon," Yuzumi corrected as she took another sip of her tea.

"Half?"

"Yes Naraku is a half-breed. He was created by may demons and the greed of a man name Onigumo. My companions I was separated from are hunting him. They want to end his misdeeds and all of them had been hurt emotionally and physically by Naraku. The monster has many crimes to answer for." Yuzumi explained then asked, "What is you take on demons?"

"I... some are evil and some are good," Kagewaki replied looking down.

Yuzumi took his hand, "I know how you feel Kagewaki. I too was driven from my home by the demon Ryukotsusei. He was a powerful dragon youkai. My father died fighting him, but he was sealed away by Inu no Taisho and later killed my his son Inuyasha, who avenged my father and his own. My mother took me away before that could happen. I was the true goal of Ryukotsusei. My father and Inu no Taisho are dead because of me."

"...It's not you fault." Kagewaki said placing his other hand over her's.

"If I was born a male... Ryukotsusei wouldn't done what he did and both of my parents would be alive." Yuzumi said looking away with a sad expression.

Kagewaki took Yuzumi's chin into his hand and lifted her face so she could look in the eye, "Yuzumi, stop blaming yourself. Nothing that happened was your fault. The one at fault was Ryukotsusei."

Yuzumi looked into his melted chocolate like eyes. Her heart pounding in her ears. He was so gentle and kind to her. Gods... she could fall for this human boy! "Thank you," she whispered before hugging Kagewaki causing him to gasp in surprise, but he didn't hesitate to hug her back.

_His scent is sweet as honey with the smell of pine. It's so comforting... I love it._ She thought as she held him to her. _Why am I opening up so fast to him? My heart it's beating so... fast! Kagewaki what are you doing to me?_

"Kagewaki... I want to help you... to get your home back." She whispered into his ear. "That is why came to see me right?"

"No... it's to late for my lands. Naraku poisoned it and my people. The reason I came to see you was because I feel alone." Kagewaki explained with a soft honey like voice.

"You don't have to be alone anymore," Yuzumi said as she pulled away to look at him. "You can come with me if you want."

"I-I can?" he asked hopeful.

"Yes, but you must know one thing first." she said with worry in her voice.

"What is that?"

"In three weeks time I will turn into a powerful demon and take my crown as Lady of the South." she replied.

"I don't care if you are a demon. I want to be by your side." Kagewaki replied before her held her tightly against him. _I don't care what you are Yuzumi... I want to be with you... no matter what happens._


	4. The Assassin and the Demon Within

**Don't own Inuyasha just Yuzumi!**

Chapter 4: The Assassin and the Demon Within

Morning came unwelcoming to Yuzumi as she felt warm arms around her waist and a rock hard chest against her back. She turn to see Kagewaki in her bed. His hair was long and curled in messy ringlets from sleep. He's face was content and his breathing slow and steady. Then she remembered what hand happened that night...

Hours earlier...

She had hardly slept and when she did she was haunted by nightmares of her past. Really none knew her past. All they knew was that her parents where dead, her fascination with Assassin's Creed, and she was a demon, but none knew of her true past.

Blood filled her nightmares. It wasn't her blood, but it was the blood Yuzumi's mother. It was a frightening sight for any seven year old and her mother's last words while choking on her own blood haunted her more than anything, _"Yuzumi... be careful. Don't be like me! Find... your happiness and never take it... for... granted! Be strong... my child. I love... you."_

She knew this was only a dream and even as she slept she knew she was dreaming, but it didn't stop the fear or pain she felt as she watched her mother die in front of her eyes over and over again.

"Princess Yuzumi," she hear a voice call from her terrors. It was smooth as honey and soft like a puppy's fur. _Help me... _her mind cried out as she thrashed in her sleep. _Ease my tortured soul, please..._

"Yuzumi, wake up..." the beautiful voice called as she felt pressure on her wrists. "Your having a nightmare. Wake up."

Yuzumi shot up into Kagewaki's chest. She wouldn't cry. Yuzumi refused to cry, but being help by Kagewaki she would permit. His arms wrapped around her small tense frame and comfortingly rubbed her back.

"Yuzumi..." he whispered gently into her ear, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yuzumi sighed. No she didn't want to talk about it, but his honeyed voice had asked and she couldn't deny him the truth. "I was having a nightmare about the day my mother was murdered."

"You saw it?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I saw it all," she replied as a tear fell.

"It must have been horrible for you." Kagewaki said holding her tighter in her arms as he felt the dampness on his shoulder from her tears.

"I'm sorry to make you worry," She whispered as she sobbed.

"I want... I mean it's okay." he said as he struggled for the right words. This woman had such an effect on him. No she was a demon, but Kagewaki he didn't care what she was. He knew she was good and kind, but he also knew she was haunted by her past.

"Don't leave," she pleaded. "I don't want the nightmare to come back."

He blinked, _She wants me to stay?_ "I won't leave, Yuzumi."

She wasn't sure how long she cried, but she remembered him helping her lay down and her pulled him along with her. She wrapped his arms around her before she fell asleep.

Yuzumi blushed. She couldn't believe she lost so much control of her emotions last night. _You are hopeless, Yuzumi, _she told herself, _but you did get a prince in your bed._

She mentally shrugged her shoulders before she laid her head back down so she could get more sleep. She was far to happy in this moment to care about anything other than the man she was in the arms of. _Such a kind and gentle prince. He doesn't deserve what happened to his lands._ She thought sadly. He'd makes a good leader many would follow and respect him._ Wait why am I thinking this? Am I considering being with him? I can't do that! Can I? I don't know anything about demon law! I need to get to my home as soon as possible or I might fall in love with a man I can not have!_

Frustrated she left the bed, _God what is wrong with me?! Me of all people throwing myself in the arms of a man and a human at that! Pathetic! I should just... no. What am I saying? I thought I was human not to long ago. I want him come with me and I need my powers in full before I go home though._ She sighed. _What are these cruel thoughts? Sure I can be a bitch, but judging someone for what they are isn't me at all. Only someone really low would think like that. Is this what the demon within me thinks? Is this what my beast believes?_

_Perhaps I do,_ a voice replied in her mind in a barely a whisper.

_Why do you not like humans?_

_Humans are fine, but be wary of them they'd stop at nothing to destroy you for being a demon,_ the voice warned. _I will be clearer to you within this week. You are slowly becoming what you are meant to be._

_Great, first super hearing! Now a beast! What's next? Super speed? Strength? Perfect bod?_

The beast laughed, _Next to come will be painful and didn't you say you were looking forward to the surprise?_

_I kicking myself for saying that already! And what was with that feeling when I was near Sesshoumaru?_

_Find out,_ the beast replied before going silent.

_Goddamn you!_

Yuzumi opened her bedroom door and, "Inuyasha!" she cheered as she hugged him nearly knocking him over. "Where have you guys been?!"

"Sorry, Yuzumi," Kagome apologized while Inuyasha gave a shock face caused by the hug, "Naraku showed up."

"Yuzumi," Kagewaki said as he stood.

"Kagewaki, good morning." Yuzumi replied with a smile

"Morning, who are your friend- Slayer Sango?!"

"Prince Kagewaki?! Your alive?! Naraku said he killed you!" Sango said shocked.

"Your the one Naraku is parading around as?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," he replied. "He tried to kill me, but I manage to escape before he could slay me. He still took my lands from me. The poisoned my lands and slaughtered my people."

"Another reason we are all going south!" Yuzumi announced.

"Who make you the alpha?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I want to go home Inuyasha! I have to claim my lands as it's rightful ruler I must do this!" Yuzumi yelled back, "And last time I checked Kagome is the alpha in this group!"

"Why you!"

"Sit!"

"Thank you, Kagome. Look I have to get to my home the day after the full moon and claim it from the steward Souh my cousin." Yuzumi explained.

"Well I'm in," Kagome agreed instantly.

"Oh and here is that jewel shard from the demon that was chasing me," Yuzumi whispered in her ear, "before I met this really hot guy named Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?! You met him?!"

"Yep and not so loud, Kagome my ears are sensitive now!" Yuzumi said rubbing her ears.

"Sorry," Kagome said apologeticly.

Two Days Later...

The gang had been traveling for the last two days south like Yuzumi had asked. They all knew it would take a good three weeks for for them to arrive to the Southern castle. Inuyasha like usual wasn't happy about the breaks they had to take because the 'weak humans' had to take breaks.

"Hey where is Yuzumi?" Kagewaki asked.

"I thought she was with you." Miroku said. "Hey Sango have you seen Yuzumi?"

"Not since this morning. Why?" asked Sango.

"I saw her going into the forest. She was acting strange. Her eyes where all red." Kagome commented.

"What the assassin's daughter is missing again?!" Inuyasha said pissed.

"We should look for her. She could be in trouble." Miroku said.

"Will you humans shut up?" a voice said as Yuzumi walked out of the forest. Her voice was cold and emotionless. The hood of her Assassin's Creed outfit was down and her eyes a sinister red. "I'm right here." She dropped a freshly killed deer on their feet. "I was hunting breakfast. I know you humans would be starving by now."

"Yuzumi, what's wrong? You sound strange." Shippo asked.

She chuckled, "Of course I do. I'm the demon within after all."

"Your her beast?" Shippo asked.

"That is what I said."

"Why are you out?"

"I've been locked up for two hundred years small one. I want out." the demon replied.

"Wait how are you two hundred years old and Yuzumi is only seventeen?" asked Kagome.

"Because in less in three weeks I will be eighteen in demon years and Yuzumi has slept for most of it due to our dear mother's spell." she replied. "Now enough questions, humans. I'm starving." The demon flicked her wrist and cut away one of the back leg of the deer. "This is mine do what you please with the rest." She said before tearing the fur and skin off the leg with her newly formed claws.

"Is she about to eat that raw- Ew! Nevermind!" Kagome said trying not to gag.

Yuzumi bit into the leg and let the deers blood feel her mouth. It had been a long time since she had tasted raw meat, but she noticed Kagome go pale and Kagewaki stare wide eyed. She sallow the blood and lowered her kill with a sigh. "I'll eat away from camp. So you don't have to see this."

Yuzumi turned and head for the river so she may be alone with her meal. She forgot that human were squeamish when it came to raw foods. _Humans are weak as usual,_ the demon thought. She sighed as she took another bit of her food. A feeling of loneliness to her as she remembered the other part of her laughing and enjoying her meal with her new friends. It seem trivial but enjoyable and not so lonely. It made her envy the other side of herself.

_Why can't I have that? Is it because I'm a beast? Or does Yuzumi have a way with people I do not? Yuzumi is me, but isn't me at the same time. Why must this be so complicated? _

_It is only complicated because you make it so, _Yuzumi replied. Now stop with the over thinking and let me rest. I'm in enough pain as it is without you making it worse for a headache from thinking to much.

_Did you just call us dumb?_

_You ARE being dumb, _Yuzumi informed her. _If you just swallow your pride you could have just cooked the meat and ate it with them like a normal person, but no! You have to go and eat it raw to gross them out! And now you are all alone! Are you happy?_

"No I'm not," Yuzumi said allowed with a sigh before finishing her meal and throwing the bone away.

"Talking to yourself?" asked a voice.

"Have a conversation between you and your beast is not exactly talk to yourself. Is it, Sesshoumaru?" the beast replied as she cleaned her face from any left over blood with water.

Sesshoumaru neared her, "Perhaps."

She turned her red eyes to Sesshoumaru, "What brings you here?"

"Why do you care?"

"More of curiosity, than caring."

"You are her beast?"

"Yes, Yuzumi is in to much pain to focus. So I took over while she deals with the changes, but the greatest change will happen on the night of the full moon." the demon informed him.

"Your true form," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Yes," she turned away from him and folded against herself and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Sesshoumaru sat next to her and relaxed slightly, "Once my mother finds out you're alive she'll be sending a hundred marriage proposals to you all about this Sesshoumaru."

Yuzumi giggled, "Good thing I'm not taking a mate yet. Like you I'll wait til I'm ready and do it for love."

"You don't think I'm ready?"

"You are, but you'll wait for that special girl to come around that will mate you YOU and not your crown," Yuzumi said, "just like I will."

"Not all matings deal with love," he said, "and if I remember correctly an unmated woman can't take the crown."

"This one will. None can stop that and I'll mate only to a man I love. I will not fall to a political marriage like a fool."

Sesshoumaru found himself respecting her for that, "You have my support then."

Yuzumi looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, and I'd be honored it you are at the Southern castle the morning after the full moon and stand at my side as a friend."

_Friend?_ Sesshoumaru never had a friend in his life and now this woman wanted to be friends. "I will be there," Sesshoumaru stated his voice cold like usual.

"Yuzumi," Shippo whisper as he suddenly appeared on her shoulder.

Yuzumi looked at Shippo her eyes widen as she saw the bruises on his head, "Who hurt you?" she growled outraged.

"Inu-baka," Shippo replied crying.

"I'll be back Sesshoumaru. I have a lesson to teach a certain kitty eared dog." She stood and walked toward the camp.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and listened...

"INUYASHA!" he heard Yuzumi growl.

"Oh... shit," Inuyasha yelp.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON A CHILD!" Yuzumi screamed as she pulled a good foot and a half thick tree from it's roots and swung it at him. Sesshoumaru heard her beat him senseless with it. "BASTARD!"

"Remind me to _never _get on her bad side," Miroku whispered to Sango.

Sango just nodded as she stared a her in shock. _How did such a small girl rip a tree from the ground?!_

Once Inuyasha was beaten unconscious she tossed the broken in half tree away and growled as she left the camp with Shippo in her arms. "If he ever does that again come straight to me, Shippo."

Shippo nodded as he snuggled into her arms. She doesn't like it when a child is beating like that at all. She was for years and she wasn't about to see the same happen to children.

Yuzumi returned to Sesshoumaru's side as she took a cloth from her pocket and dipped in into the freezing water then fold it and placed it over his biggest bruise. "Your brother is... infuriating to put it lightly. If I didn't owe him. I would of ripped out his throat."

"What do you owe him?"

"He killed Ryukotsusei and helped me when I was in trouble." she replied. "A dragon demon is suppository coming for me the night I go full demon if he even knows how to get to this world. He wants me as his mate." She laughed darkly, "I look forward to killing him."

"Get to this world?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"Oh you don't know," Yuzumi said. "My mother hid me in the future where Kagome is from. Interesting world we have in front of us. I wonder if I still rule in that time."

"How long into the future?"

"Five hundred years," Yuzumi said. Her attention still on Shippo who was now sleeping in her arms.

"It's likely," Sesshoumaru replied.

"I think so too," Yuzumi said. "Five hundred years isn't that long for us. "Perhaps well say friends that longer than that."

"You really want to be friends with this Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

"Ever since we met yes. We both do. Doesn't matter if your cold. I see more then most have. There is something about you." she said smiling at him.

"Then we will be," Sesshoumaru said to his first friend.


	5. The Assassin and The Spider Hanyou

Chapter 5: The Assassin and The Spider Hanyou

Another day past and the beast had not returned to it's slumber. Small fangs where exposing slowly from her K-9s and her short claws grew longer each passing day. Kagewaki was worried and looked at her like she was in a word... odd.

"Kagewaki stop your gawking! Yuzumi will not return for a week so just deal with it, human!" the demon roared at him annoyed out her mind. _How does she put up with this far to caring mortal?! He's infuriating!_

"Lover's quarrel?" Miroku asked smugly.

Smack! "Shut it, lecher!" the demon growled as she smacked him. "Unlike Yuzumi I have little tolerance for mortals especially lechers like you!"

"What do we call you?" Kagome asked curious.

The demon blinked surprised at the sudden question, "Don't have a name. Most demons don't name their beast. Though things who easier if I have one. Hmm... Ryoko will do." she said her voice cold.

"Ryoko what's wrong with Yuzumi?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence.

Ryoko sighed mentally. She knew Yuzumi didn't what them to worry about her, but they did anyway so why hide the truth? "The transformation is a painful one. So painful in fact that Yuzumi can't function if she were here. You've notice my claws and fangs, but that is only small things. Our insides are being ripped apart as we speck and slowly turning to that of a demon's. Soon our skin will change and Yuzumi's purple eyes will turn a more vivid color of violet with my cat eye likeness. We'll gain pointed ears after that, but nothing is going to be more painful than what will happen on the night of the full moon."

"What do you mean?" Kagewaki asked worried.

"We'll take on our true form. Nothing in this world is more physically painful then one's first transformation of a full demon." Ryoko informed them.

"So you know what Yuzumi is?" Sango asked.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you or her." Ryoko said.

"That's not nice," Miroku said.

"Who said this Ryoko was nice? I'm not the Yuzumi you know and Kagewaki I said stop gawking!" she glared at him, but he wasn't looking at her like she was odd anymore. His gazed was soft, kind, and worried. "Huh?" she blinked at him as her eyes widen slightly._ He's looking at me like he does Yuzumi, _she thought as her heart rate quickened. _No wonder she likes him. He's so hard to dislike. Damn this infuriating human!_

"Don't kid yourself," Kagewaki said, "You are nice. You just promise Yuzumi your wouldn't say anything."

She looked at him in utter surprise, _Such insight for a human. I got to get away from him and them for a while or I might actually fall for the human. _

"I need... to leave for a while," Ryoko said suddenly said. "I can loose control of myself easily and I don't what to endanger any of you farther then I have. After all I'm the most primal of the two of us."

"Then why didn't you tell us that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I was selfish and wanted to get know all of you. If only for a little while." she said truthfully. "You can't imagine how long Yuzumi and I have been alone. It's even more lonely for her that she could not speck with me. A demon without a beast is a lonely existence."

Everyone looked upon her in shock and Inuyasha's ears went down. He knew the feeling she felt all to well. Now for who knows how long she'll be gone again.

"Where will you go?" Sango asked.

"I imagine I'll go hunting for a while. It soothes me." she informed them. "I'll bring you my kills so you may have fresh meat every night for a week."

"Won't you be lonely?" Kagewaki asked.

"I rather be lonely then endanger you," she said softly. "Now goodbye. I'll see you at sun set tomorrow. If you don't come looking for me."

Ryoko turned and leaped into the first tree she could find and bolted. She really didn't want to leave. She wouldn't admitted but she liked spending time with them and listen to their foolishness. It made her happy, strangely so. _This is what having a family feels like?_ She asked herself.

_Yes it, Ryoko,_ Yuzumi replied in a pained whisper.

_Yuzumi how bad is it?_ Ryoko asked concerned.

_On a scale for one to ten? Twelve!_ Yuzumi said loudly.

Ryoko sighed as she increased her pace deeper into the forest, _Sorry you have to face it, but we don't have a choice._

_You think I don't know that? _Yuzumi questioned. _And I know you're not really hunting!_

_Of course not... I'm just going to wonder aimlessly until the week is over with!_

_It's not your fault that your have a heart, you know?_ Yuzumi asked before she went silent.

"I know," Ryoko said softly.

"Talking you yourself?" a lush voice asked.

"Not quite," Ryoko said.

"Your beast then," he said stepping out the woods in a white baboon outfit.

"Something like that," she said turned her red gaze upon him. "You are the infamous Naraku I believe."

"You've heard of me? I'm honored." he said with a sinister smile.

She smiled back, but her smile was more sinister than his and her voice was layered in ice, "Perhaps, but a man like you wouldn't approach someone without a purpose or am I suppose to believe this was chance?"

"There is not such thing as chance. You seem familiar with my name, but I'm unacquainted with yours."

"Ryoko the Assassin," She said.

"A demon assassin? I could have work for you."

"I thought you might. Perhaps, I'll assist as long as it doesn't interfere with my allies." she said.

"I just want to death of three nobleman." he said.

"And they are?"

"Prince Akra the dragon demon of the South, who is engage to the princess there."

Suddenly Ryoko roared in laughter, "Fat chance Yuzumi would marry that lowborn !"

Naraku's eyes widen, "You know the Princess?"

"Of course I do in many ways I'm her guardian." she said her voice if possible colder than before.

"And an assassin," he stated.

"Yes and surprisingly she's not one for pampering or that of a prissy, pathetic, stuck up noble. The girl takes after this Ryoko," she stated, "but I'm sure that not not what you want to know. Is it?"

"No, but makes me curious."

Ryoko laughed, "Of course you are, but I'll that Akra out with genuine pleasure. Who are the other's?"

"Lord Yukon he is a human noble in the next village and then there is his son."

"I'll look into them tonight, but as for Akra. I guarantee his death the night after the full moon." she grinned viciously at him.

"What of payment?" He asked.

"If I slaughter worthless human I will expect payment, but I'll kill Akra for free. Payment is how you see fit." she said. "Oh and the only reason I agree is because this is mutually beneficial."

"Agreed," before he disappeared.

_So he knew I was an assassin but knew not of my royalty. How intriguing,_ Ryoko said to herself. _We must be wary. He must not find out of my royal blood until I take me throne._

Ryoko traveled silently into the village her hood over her head. Her claws where hidden under thick brown leather gloves. Her Assassin's outfit gained her strange looks, but she was modest enough so the villager did become too suspicious of the stranger in town. This was the village Naraku spoke of. A modest mansion rested on top of the village surrounded by a well keep garden of lilies, roses, and daisies. _How is the place a threat to Naraku?_

She spotted a food place and decided there was no place better to listen the guards gossip. She also decided to ask Kagewaki about this Lord Yukon. Ryoko couldn't really detected any strife and the villagers seemed happy. "Morning stranger," she the owner of the inn, "How can I help you?"

"Your finest meal and sake, please." Ryoko said faking a kind voice.

"Right away sweetie," the inn keeper replied.

"Thank you," she told the man when he brought her food, "I'd like a room for a week as well."

"As you wish sweetie," he said, "Anything else?"

"Hm, unless you have a demon around or bandits that need hunting down. No I don't believe so, but thanks anyway." Ryoko said.

"Noting I can think of, but you could ask Lord Yukon or Prince Akinari." the inn keeper suggested.

"I'll do that." and with that she began to eat and as she did she listened to the chatter of the people around her. From what she could gather the crops where well off, the soldiers were strangely kind, and winter should pass without low food supply. Everything was normal and going well. It made her... suspicious. After she ate she paid the man for her food and a room. Then the man showed her to her room and where the bath was.

After the show and tell Ryoko left the inn to look around the village under the modest mansion. She watched the market with there busy selves, then she paid a visit to the locate miko, and helped with the sick man she was caring for at that moment. The miko was a small woman and wasn't able to feel any demonic energy in Ryoko, which she was happy to know.

Then she wondered aimlessly throw the village until she saw children playing, but they ignored one of the child. He had small doggy like ears on his head, long black hair, a black fluffy tail, bright blue eyes, and was about eight years of age. He was a hanyou. She knew that the moment she saw him and according to Inuyasha villagers weren't to friendly with hanyous and hanyous didn't really belong anywhere.

Ryoko slowly approached the child her strange hair color shown from under her hood and her eyes were shadowed under her hood. A small smile graced her lips through her low hood. She was a frightening sight to the children with her tall proud stance and strange attire.

She crouched down to the child his skin was dirty and her had bruises covering all of his small body. His torn kimono showed that he wasn't well taken care of. "Hello," she said softly, "I'm Ryoko."

The boy looked up at her with a pitiful puppy eye that made Yuzumi's heart melt, _I want him! God! He's just to cute! Make him our ward, Ryoko!_

_As you wish,_ she thought back.

"Where are you're parents, little one?" she asked.

"He's an orphan," said one of the villagers, "don't dirty yourself with his filth."

With his words he tried to slap the child as hard as he could, but Ryoko catch his wrist, "How do you call yourself a man?" she asked her voice scary calm.

"What?" he asked utterly surprised.

"You heard me. You put your hand an a defenseless child and through your actions it makes you feel as if you're somebody, but you are a lowly creature who has no right. You are a lower then any bandit who murders and raps. How dare you call yourself human, you vile creature!" she said on the verge of slaughtering the man.

"She has a point." Said a man suddenly behind them. His hair was a dark brown and he wore fine, but modest robes. A large Katina with a smaller one rested on his left side. He was young and he brilliant brown eyes laid on her.

She didn't even spare him a glance, "You dishonor your family, sir and you dishonor all in this village along with your lord." she released him and turned her attention to the boy who was trembling, but stood his ground, "Tell me your name child."

"Taro," he whispered his head down.

"Your half wolf youkai are you not?" she asked.

"Yes,"

She smiled at him as she whispered to low for anyone be the child could hear, "I thought so I can sense it in you aura."

"Who do you think you are?!" Yelled the village, who tried to strike her.

She slide back and avoided the hit with ease causing him to fall on his face. "Oh please, I kill demons and bandits for a pastime like you can touch me." she said then turned to the child and extended her had to him, "Come with me, Taro. Let's get you some new clothes, a bath, and some food in your belly."

The boy hesitated, but he took her hand and began to walk to the closest tailor.

"Miss?" The man in modest finery said.

"Hm?" She said turning only slightly at his direction.

"You showed great kindness to the child and that man." he said.

"I showed the child what he deserves, but the man a show mercy. If I was not near child... the man would be no longer with us." she said softly, "I do not tolerate children being abused. No if you excuse me I have a boy to take care of."

"Do you show such manners to all you meet?" he asked following her to the tailor.

"Yes, until they earn my respect." she answered.

"Even to royalty?"

"Especially, royalty." she said entering the store.

"Why?"

"Why not?" she asked smirking. "I'd like travel clothes and a blue silk kimono for my new ward." she said to the tailor.

"Your adopting me?" the boy asked nervously.

"Yes," she said.

The boy smiled before following the tailor for measurements. "Anything else you'd like ask of me?"

"Why do you treat royalty like you do?" he asked curiously.

"Because respect is earned not born into the blood." she replied.

"Even if the noble can have you killed." he asked.

She laughed, "If they don't want to start a war they would re-frame for such idiocies."

"Your royalty?" he asked surprised.

"Yes and I take my title as Lord in just about two weeks." she said as she smile.

"Your married?"

"Hell no," she said with a glare.

"But you have to be married to take the throne."

"I won't get married until I fall in love," she said determined.

"You're land allows that?" asked Taro.

"In a way yes." she told him as she grinned in a way that made him shudder. "The night after the full moon will be my carnation and you my son will be treat like royalty."

The boy smiled as tear formed in his eyes. She called him son. Ryoko came forward and hugged him. "There is no need to cry. I'm your mother now. There will never be a time were you would need to cry." She said firmly and softly.

"I never got your name," the man said.

She glared at him for ruining the moment, "Princess Ryoko," she said.

"I'm Prince Akinari," he said.

"You wouldn't happen to know Prince Kagewaki by any chance?" she asked.

The prince's eyes bugged out her head, "Yes he was a close friend of mine when we were child. Is he alright?"

"Besides getting impersonated, exiled, and his people and lands being poisoned by miasma he's fine." she said sarcasticly. "He's on his way to my kingdom with my friends."

"You're sheltering him?" he asked.

"Obviously," she replied her voice once again cold.

"Thank the gods!" he said aloud. "I though he was dead."

_He just saved his life, but will the father? _"He's very much alive. Even had interest in Yuzumi I believe." she added more to herself.

_Oh shut up about me and Kagewaki!_ Yuzumi yelled.

"Who's that?"

"I guess you can say she's my twin sister," Ryoko replied mentally smirking at Yuzumi.

"Oh, I hope he makes her happy."

"He better," Ryoko replied as the tailor handed her the kimono's she asked for. Ryoko paid the tailor and then held her hand out for Taro to take. Then headed back to the inn and told a worker to prepare a bath. "Taro you will be staying with me for a week before we go join our companions." She informed the boy as she washed his dirty skin. "Also I have a lot to talk to you about as well, but we'll wait until the week is out. I want you to relax and enjoy yourself this week."

"Okay, mama," he said.

"Hmm," she said in a whisper, "but I can tell you that I'm not human. I'm full demon." she showed him her eyes. "Don't tell anyone."

"Are you really a princess?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. I am Hime of the Southern Lands."


	6. The Assassin and the Long Week

**I don't own Inuyasha :'(**

Chapter 6: The Assassin and The Long Week

Like Ryoko promise she visited her friends and brought them fresh meat. _Only five more days,_ she told herself as she returned to the village. She had already decided to spare the prince, but she wasn't sure of the father. Maybe she would get lucky and met him.

She carried her hanyou son on her shoulders as she walked threw the town and telling him of the world when guards showed up. "Can I help you?" she said on edge.

"Lord Yukon requests your presence, my lady."

"May I inquire why?"

"He said he is in need of your skills." he informed her.

"Very well," she said putting Taro down. "Come, my little wolf."

"Yes, mama," he said following after her.

"I couldn't believe it when they said the hanyou had been adopted." the guard told her. "You are a very kind woman."

"Sometimes, I have a soft spot for children." she admitted.

"Even half-breeds," comment another guard.

"I admire hanyous in many ways." said the first guard. "They are not accepted by most people and are often beaten and left for dead, but they survive and live long lives."

"Reminds me of Inuyasha," Ryoko said. "He was shunned as a child but his heart is kind. I can only hope I have such a strong heart as that hanyou."

Ryoko entered the mansion with her son holding her hand tightly. Her eyes scanned the area. It was reasonable, but the lord's closes where ridiculously expensive. _So it's the son who is modest and the father who is the money grabber._

Then she noticed guards were holding back the modest prince and knew something was up. "What is going on here?" she said softly.

"Princess! Get out of here my father has gone mad!" he warned.

"I'll be fine Akinari," she said then turned to the father. He had a mad look in his eyes. It was very easy to tell. "How can I be of service?"

"A demon had possessed my son," he said giving his son a glare. "I'd like you to rid of it."

"I slay demons. Not unpossess people. I suggest you bring a miko here to unpossess him and for I to slay the demon then." she said thinking logically. She knew there was no demon involved but the man had gone mad. She expanded her aura forth in search of a demon, but felt nothing except her son's.

"Then kill him and the demon! It's lies already burn my in the minds of my men!" he yelled, "The sooner we are rid of this thing the better!"

"There is no demon here." she said after a moment of silence. "You are obviously mad. Akinari do I have permission to slay your father before this goes to far?"

"What?!" Akinari said stunned.

"His madness is to far gone. He has much power here. He can hurt people. This is a kindness. Will you endanger the people just for your father?" she demanded.

He shook his head. He knew she was right. His people came first. "I'm sorry father. Do it."

She released Taro as she flicked her right wrist unsheathing her blade and easily dodged the guards as she lunged forward plunging her blade into his heart, "Rest well, Lord Yukon." She pulled her blade from his chest and returned to her son. "It is done. Release him. Akinari is your new lord after all."

They did as she told them as she called her aura back to herself and hid it away, "I gave him a quick death. I'm sorry by the look of it your father had been gone for some time."

Akinari held his father over his lap as he cried. "Yes... he's been ill for a long time. It was only a matter of time before he..."

"I understand." she said. "If you need of me I'll be with the miko to inform her of his passing and then at the inn after that." Ryoko bowed and left. She informed the miko of the Lord's death and head back to the inn. _So one out of three, dead. I should inform Akinari that someone wants to end him._ She thought as she laid on her futon with her son in her arms. "I'm sorry, my pup. You should have had to see that. Death should not be seen by children."

The boy didn't reply as he hugged her and wrapped his tail around her. He didn't feel like talking so Ryoko ran her hand comfortingly down his hair. It was going to be a long week.

Hours passed and she told Taro to wait for her return. She first went to the tailor she had spoken to before and ordered for more of her assassin's outfits to be made. She knew the one she was wearing would soon ruin over time and she'd need new ones. She ordered two silk with one being white and red and the other black and red. The she ordered four made of similar fabric to the one she was wearing. The tailor looked over and sketched the design with a few jotted down notes on the sides. Then the tailor took her measurements and jotted them down.

"They attire you have ordered will be ready in three days time," the tailor said.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"What?" she said surprised.

"You took in Taro. I would of myself if they wouldn't of set me on fire to." the tailor replied sadly.

"Do what now?!" she asked pissed.

"They burned the boy's mother a few years back. The poor thing saw the whole thing." she explained.

"My god," she said tears in her read eyes and her rage ran through her veins, "that's savage. What monster would allow that?"

"The prince Akinari ordered it," she said, "He hates himself for it ever since."

_He just ended his own life,_ Yuzumi said appalled. _He... gods I don't even want to think about it! I want to be the one to kill him! He hurt our child! _

"I bet he does," she said remembering his modest clothes. _You will be, Yuzumi._

"He hasn't allowed himself any luxury ever since." the tailor said.

_Like that will save him, _Yuzumi declared.

Thank you for telling me," Ryoko said. "I must go I'm late as it is."

Ryoko ran as fast as she could and braced herself on a tree. It took everything she had not to go to the prince and rip his head off. She roared so load it scared away the birds that slept in the trees. Looks can be deceiving she knew this and yet she trusted him only to have it thrown in her face.

She shut her eyes and breathed in deeply trying to calm herself. Naraku will have what he wants. Akinari will die with his insane father. That much she knew for a fact.

She threw off her hood and sniffed the air and silently followed after a boar. He heighten sensed locked on the creature as she leaped into the tree knowing the creature would head that way. She waited and then she striked. The boar's neck made a sicking crack as she broke it's neck with the strength of her foot. Then she threw the boar over her shoulder and raced to the gangs camp.

"Hi," she said emotionlessly as she approached.

"Ryoko, what's wrong? You look upset about something." Kagewaki asked as soon as he saw her troubled eyes.

"Kagewaki... I don't want to talk about it. Yuzumi and I are upset about something. That's all. We'll get over it. Sango I brought a boar. Here." she replied mentally cursing him for his insight.

"He's fat too! Good he'll cook nicely and we'll have more for tomorrow!" Sango cheered.

"Bye," she said and turned to leave only to be hugged by Kagome. "What are you doing?"

"Your upset, I'm comforting my friends."

Ryoko wanted to cry and scream at the same time, "Thank you." she sighed, "I adopted a hanyou." she whispered.

"What the fuck did she say?!" Inuyasha screeched.

They ignored him, "His mother was set on fire in front of him, Kagome. I'm not taking it well."

Kagewaki stepped up and took her hand stroking it comfortingly and let her continue.

"A prince named Akinari ordered it," she said.

"He was cruel as a child." Kagewaki commented.

She nodded "I have to go." Ryoko said as left Kagome's arms and bolted.

She returned to her room and crawled onto her futon Immediately, Taro joined her his small body rested against her abdomen like a puppy would snuggle against his mother. She smiled silently thanking the wolf demon and human who brought her son into the world. How dare Akinari hurt her pup! His life will end by Ryoko's or Yuzumi's hand.

Ryoko woke soon after that. Sesshoumaru was plastered in her mind. She hadn't seen her new friend in a while and found it weird that she missed him. They only met a few times and those tine had been brief. _What is he up to?_ She wondered half asleep.

Taro held onto her clothes his body shacking from a sudden nightmare. Yuzumi took over for the first time in days as she shook him awake, "Sweetie, wake up. It's only a dream."

He opened his blue eyes to meet her purple ones. "Mom your eyes!?"

"Shush, it's okay. I'm Yuzumi the master of this body. Ryoko is my beast. We are your mother." she whispered in his ear with her voice softer and warmer then he had ever heard before. "I'm slowly changing into my true self only three days are left before I have full control of this body my son. We both love you." she hugged him tightly to herself. "Ryoko has to have control again. Ask her and she'll tell you why she has control."

Taro watched as her eyes changed back to red. "Mama?"

She smiled as she spoke with a less emotion filled voice, "Morning, seems you have met Yuzumi."

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled.

"The reason you didn't met her before is because we are changing. It's a painful process and she can't quite function at the moment because of the pain. That's why I'm out." she told him. "The reason she even has to go through this pain is because her mother hid us from the demon world and his our demon side so deep within that we where nearly human."

"Why?"

"A very powerful demon wanted me for my power. He murdered my father to get to me. So we fled. Our ally Inu no Taisho sealed him away and later he was killed by a hanyou named Inuyasha. You'll meet him in three days when Yuzumi has control." she told him.

"What's Inuyasha like?" he asked curiosity thick in his boyish voice.

"He has good and bad points. He's moody, arrogant, untrusting, and bad mouthed, but he has a good heart under it all." she told him honestly. "There are others you will meet as well."

"Who?"

"Kagome a kind miko, Miroku a lecherous monk, Sango the demon slayer, Shippo the young fox demon, and Kirara the neko. They are like family." she said softly.

"Can you tell me more about them?"

"Anything you want, my pup. Let's see let's start with Kagome and Inuyasha and before they met. Once long ago lived a priestess named Kikyo. She was a human beauty that hand no equal in that measure, but she was... unhappy. She wanted a normal life, a simple life, but her duties as a Shikon Miko prevented her only wish. Few years passed and she met a young hanyou. His name Inuyasha. He was as much as an outcast as she herself was and he desired the Shikon no Tama to become full demon, but she stopped him. Soon after many failed attempts Kikyo offered the hanyou to join her as she sat upon a hill. She told him many things that night that changed the way he saw her. Inuyasha soon fell in love and so did she, but it was not meant to last.

"Jealousy blocked away the young lovers. His name was Onigumo. He was a evil man, but he was injured with many heavy burns that Kikyo did her best to mend. He desire her so much that he gave his flesh and soul to demons and became the hanyou known as Naraku. Naraku injured Kikyo and tricked them both into believing they had tricked one another. Kikyo gave her life to seal Inuyasha to the Tree of Ages.

"Fifty years passed and Kagome appeared. Her looks similar to that of Kikyo for she was Kikyo's reincarnation. She was chased by a demon to Inuyasha who had awaken and mistaken Kagome for Kikyo. Kagome had a choice to make then; to die by the demon's hands or release Inuyasha from the tree and live. She chose to live.

"Inuyasha killed the demon but demanded for Kagome to give him the jewel she carried. She ran and Inuyasha had beads of subjugation placed around his neck. So now ever time he annoys Kagome all she has to say is 'sit' and plummets to the ground. It's very funny to watch," she said amusing shinning in her otherwise cold voice. "That how they met anyway and they are in love, but Inuyasha's only lover was resurrected from the dead. It puts strain on there relationship, but I'm sure they'll be together in the end."

"And the others?"

Ryoko told him about Sango and her brother. Then Miroku's story followed by Kirara and Shippo's. By the time she finished her throat was dry and she was dying for some water. "Come, lets get breakfast." she said throwing her hood up and over her head.

"Okay!" he cheered.

It was the last day Ryoko would have control of Yuzumi's body and she made her way to the tailor to pick up her order of clothing. She shoved them into her bag before she took Taro to her friend's camp knowing there was one last thing she must do. That was to kill Prince Akinari.

"Kagome... watch him for a while for me." she whispered. "I have one last thing to take care of before we leave."

Ryoko said nothing else before she left. She was quiet as she entered the village immediately felling something off. It was too quiet and no one was in sight. She didn't like this. She entered the inn and she saw guards searching her quarters. "Bar keep," Ryoko whispered. "What's going on here?"

"The guard are looking for the hanyou child you keep around you." he whispered back.

"Why?"

"Prince Akinari's orders."

"He won't find the boy." Ryoko said, "He's gone."

"You! Stranger! Where is the boy?" the guard demanded.

"Mind how you speck to a princess," she said her voice was cold and powerful. "The boy is gone. My family came by and he went with them. I know not where."

"Would you mind coming with us to the mansion, princess?" Asked the second guard who had more manners.

"Sure, do you mind telling me what's going on?" she asked as she approached the guard.

"I'm unsure. The prince order the guards to bring him child. I pray he doesn't..."

"Burn him alive like his mother?" she said finishing his sentence for him.

The guard's eyes widen, "How did you learn about that?"

"I adopted the boy. Do you think I would not try to discover what happened to his parents?" she asked.

The guard leaned toward her and whispered, "It may not look it, but both the Lord and the Prince are insane, though the Prince can hid it better."

"I understand," she whispered. "Sounds as though you have a plan."

"I... can you be trusted?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"The people plan to have him assassinated." he said after a long moment.

"And you're looking for an assassin I take it?" she asked curious.

"Yes, but it is not as easy as we thought to find one." he said.

"Lucky, you just found one." she said with a grin. "I'm a princess that is true, but my line have been, in secret, assassins for centuries. It helps greatly in balancing the land at times."

"You'd help us?" he asked.

"Yes, I have a personal agenda in this now." she said thinking of her son.

"How will you take him out?" he asked.

"A blow pipe would work in a stealth method, but are we going for stealth?" she asked.

"There would be less blood shed that way."

"Very well then," she said. "Met me near the forest. When we met the prince will be dealt with."

Ryoko moved silently on the beams on the roof above the prince. When she was close enough she took her blow pipe from her sleeve and waited for the opportuned moment to strike.

"Soon my guards will arrive and the half-breed will be dealt with like his whore mother. Where are those damn guard with the filthy boy?" Akinari demanded.

"Far from your reach," she told him before releasing the dart into his neck.

"Gah!" he chocked out as he fell to his knees and she watch as the poison spread though his veins as he died. She followed the same path she had entered and soon was outside the mansion walks with the guards none the wiser.

"It is done." she said as she arrived at the edge of the forest.

"That was fast," he commented, "Thank you. You have done us all a great service."

"There's no need to thank me," she said. "Now I'll be on my way."

"Wait! Here take this as payment," he said holding up a long katana with a sliver sheath with gems impeded and wolves where carved into it.

"It's beautiful," she said as he bowed with the sword extended toward her.

"It was the boy's demon father's." he confessed. "He told me to only give this to one I saw worthy. I can't think of anyone better, princess."

"I'm honored," she said and bowed back before she took the sword. "One day Taro will earn this sword from me I'll be so proud when he does." and with those word she left.


	7. The Assassin and The Way Home

**I don't own Inuyasha! I don't own Assassin's Creed either that my Yuzumi is soooooo obsessed with!**

Chapter 7: The Assassin and the Way Home

"Goddammit!" Yuzumi yelled. "Ryoko I wanted to kill that bastard!"

_Too bad, _Ryoko said with a mental smirk.

"Yuzumi?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Sorry I did it again didn't I?" Yuzumi said with a blush. "I guess I'm still getting us to having a beast."

"She was a bit cold. Ryoko reminds me of Sesshoumaru they have that stoic look to them." Shippo said.

"Who's Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagewaki.

"He's my friend," Yuzumi said aloud and everyone looked at her in utter shock. "What? Why the hell are you all looking at me like that?"

"How is that cold ass bastard your _friend_?" Inuyasha asked.

"I asked him about a week ago to be my friend and he agreed." she said with a huge smile. "How is that so hard to imagine your brother as my friend, Inuyasha?"

"Maybe because he's a cold hearted dickhead!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He wasn't a dickhead to me! He's cold as dry ice, but that don't mean shit! Cold or not he is my friend, you asshole!" She yelled back at him. "So shut the hell up! You piss me off!"

"Came down now. There's no reason to be hostile." Miroku said.

"There will be a reason to be _hostile_ if you don't get your hand off my ass!" Yuzumi growled as she turned to glare at him before she smacked him so hard he hit the ground with a thud. Then she rushed forward pissed she needed so time to herself.

"Mama wait up!" Taro called as he raced after her.

Yuzumi paused in mid-step, "Come, Taro my son. We're going hunting so mama can blow off some steam. Kagome you guys go ahead I'll catch up later!"

"Okay," he sat as Yuzumi put him on her shoulders and bolted with her demonic speed with her pack on her back.

"Inuyasha! You just had to show you ass didn't you?!" Kagome demanded. "Now she's off doing god knows what! Sit! She can be friends with anyone she pleases! Sit! You're such a jerk! SIT!"

Yuzumi had been running for a good twenty minute when she caught an unfamiliar scent through her sensitive nose. She placed Taro on the ground and pulled her hood over her head before she walked into a small clearing. Her black assassin's outfit made her unnoticeable at the edge of the clearing with her wolf sword on her waist and crossbow on her back.

Yuzumi heard a scream then. She pulled her longbow from her back and loaded the poisoned arrows. Then readied herself for whatever was to come.

"Help me!" a woman yelled as Yuzumi spotted her. Her clothes where torn and only half covered her.

"Where do you think your going?" a man yelled as he chased her on horse back.

"No! Get your hands off me!" she yelled as he grabbed her by the kimono.

"You're a feisty thing I'll have fun with y- ugh!" he grumbled as he choked out as he his the ground with a arrow lunged in his shoulder. A woman in strange black and red clothes stood above him with a strange bow resting on her shoulder. A smug smirk played on her lips.

"You filthy humans think you can take whatever you want, but you are a fool. That arrow in your shoulder is coated in poison meant to kill demons. It'd kill a demon in moments, but for a human..." she smiled suddenly and it was a sadistic one, "There is a agonizing death that awaits you so die in pain fool." she lean forward and ripped the arrow from his shoulder causing the most pain as possible. The man screamed.

She chuckled before turning away and her eyes were caught by the frightened woman, "I won't harm you. If you realize it or not I just saved your life. Why would I harm you if took the trouble to save you?"

"Why would a demon save me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I bare no ill will for humans after I was one myself. I'm traveling with three of them to my home. So tell me what help you require. I will be able to assist. I am Hime Yuzumi by the way." she said her voice soothing as she approached the woman.

"Men attack my village. They are holding most of us captive and the women... there..."

"I understand, girl. There is no need to continue. I will free them. I expect nothing in return, but first I must have you clothed and check you for injures." she said softly before calling out, "Son?"

"Yes, mama?" Taro asked as he run up to her eagerly.

"Watch her while I gather firewood. You both will camp here for a few hours while I have foolish bandits to hunt. How dare they attack on my lands!" she said growled the last bit.

"You're lands? Your the demon princess of the Southern Lands?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yes I am. I'm on my way for my carnation, but first I'll help you and the village. I wonder if my companies are heading there... it would make an interesting sight." She turned from them and headed for the trees. She quickly gathered firewood and expanded her demonic aura warning any demons not to come near, but she didn't know a priest was near who felt her aura.

Yuzumi returned to camp and made a fire before she dropped her bag. Then she turned to the human girl, "What's your name? I do believe I never got it."

"Shinya, my lady."

"Well you know my name already, but not my son's. His name is Taro." She said gesturing to her son.

"Nice to meet you, miss." Taro said shyly.

"You too. Are you mated?" she asked Yuzumi.

"No," Yuzumi said. "I have a feeling I'm going to be getting thousands of offers when I take my crown though. I'm actually not looking forward to the pigs trying to bed me."

"I wouldn't either," Shinya agreed as Yuzumi kneeled next to her.

"I don't smell any fresh blood anywhere. Does it hurt anywhere?" she asked.

"Not my blood. I hit that bandit who tried to... take me over the head with a clay pot." she replied proud of her actions.

Yuzumi giggled, "I beg the look on his face was priceless."

"It was," she said joining her in laughter.

"Taro grab my canteen from my bag and that blue kimono I bought in the village we passed." Yuzumi said.

"Yes, mama."

"That's my boy," Yuzumi said with a smile.

"Here you go, mama."

"Thank you, my dear." she said. "No shut your eyes so I can dress her."

He immediately complied and Yuzumi helped her take of the blood cover rags before dressing her in the soft silk kimono. "This must of cost a fortune!" Shinya said wide eyed.

"Not really. I had a good discount form saving the man's shipment from raiding demons." she told her.

"I wish I had the strength you had," Shinya said in admiration.

"Well if you come with me I teach you to fight like I do and how to fight demons." Yuzumi offered. "I plan to teach Taro that as well after all it's a mother's or father's duty to teach there children to defend themselves."

"I would be honored." she said bowing her head.

"Taro she's dressed." She said and she turned to the boy and picked him up into her left arm before digging throw her pack for oranges, chips, and another canteen. She gave some to each of them and sat by the fire. They ate in silence as Taro cuddled to his mother with a smile with his tail wrapped around his mother.

"Is he a hanyou?" asked Shinya.

"Yes he is. I adopted him a week ago saving him from an evil human prince, who killed his human mother. I'm his mama now and he'll never have to be alone again." she explained.

"I thought demons see hanyou as a disgrace," she said more to herself than anything else.

"You think I care what other demons think?" she asked as she lifted a brow.

"A powerful demon princess caring about other demons thoughts? I seriously doubt it." Shinya said sarcasticly with a smile.

"Good you understand me quite well, now rest. Taro watch over her while I clear the village of bandits. I won't be gone long." she said before unsheathing the wolf sword and stabbing the sheath into the ground creating a barrier. "Don't leave the barrier until I return. It will protect you form demons or any other beings that try to cross it to get to you. Taro no matter who come while I'm gone you are to stay in the barrier and you are to make sure it stays in place. You as well, Shinya. I don't want either of you harmed."

"Yes, princess," she said before she bowed in respect.

Yuzumi nodded as she pulled her hood lower and her hand tightened on the sword in her left hand before placing it in her leather belt. This would have to be done with speed and without imperfection. First she needed a vantage point were she would quickly survey the area of the village and then the fun.

Near the edge of the village Yuzumi leaped into the tallest tree she cold find and maneuvered herself swiftly and silently to the peak. He now enhanced vision watched like with high dollar binoculars as the bandit leader a buff, tall, and stupid man sip his precious sake while making one of the frightened women dance for him while his man hoot and cheered for more.

She felt her right eyelid twitch with her anger as she ripped her eyes off the sick scene to focus on looking for the other's of the group. There where two men stationed at the largest hut obviously making sure not could enter or exit. _That must be where they are storing the rest of the villagers,_ she thought to herself.

_I believe you are correct,_ Ryoko told her.

_This would be more fun it we were two different people, _Yuzumi informed her.

_That will depend on how powerful you are on the night of the full moon,_ Ryoko informed her.

Really? You'll have to explain this later, Yuzumi replied.

_Agreed there are two men headed this way and they are drunk, correction they are HAMMERED!_

Yuzumi silently chuckled as she eyed the men before looking around for the rest of the men. Four guard the pack of horses, there were two on each entrance of the village and three passed out drunk on coats. It was a total of nineteen men excluding the two nearing her tree which she was taking out now!

She leap from the tree her hidden blade out and ready as they made contact with the back of the men's skulls killing them instantly with little or no sound. Yuzumi cleaned her blades of brain juice on their clothes before retracting them. A plan was clear in her mind; Distraction, Divide, Waiting, and the last step was to Concur.

Step One: Distraction...

Yuzumi crouched silently along the fence of the horse stables as she neared her first target of this plan. She reached for her blow pipe she had strapped to her left leg and pulled it out loading a sleeping dart into it, aimed, and fired. The man slapped his next before falling unconscious into her arms as she made sure he landed on the ground without a sound. She took the dart from his neck and placed it into a small pouch she used for her used darts so she could clean and then re-soak them in poison. Then she broke the man's neck before moving on to the next.

The next one was easy as she grabbed him from behind with her hand over his mouth before also braking his neck with a firm twist. Then she unlocked the gate to the horse pin and opened it wide. The last two men she took out with her hidden blades into there throats and she quick Parkour herself above the largest building of the village that she was sure contained the rest of the villagers that weren't being 'played with' by the bandits.

Yuzumi took her blow pipe back out and this time loaded a berserk dart into the chamber and smiled. Lets see how crazy a horse can be, she thought to herself before firing it into a painted horse's ass. The horse neighed loudly before freaking out the rest of the horse who bolted out the gate.

"The horses are out!" Cried a man who was at the edge of the village on guard.

"Damnit!" Yelled the leader. "You there men! Wake the others and go get my horses! You useless egrets! The rest of you stay at your posts!"

Step two: Divide...

"Yes, boss! Right away!" All the rest of them men said and obeyed before eight men bolted after the horses. Leaving seven men; two guarding the hut, four guarding both exits of the village, and one annoyed boss.

Yuzumi waited for them to settle a bit before she neared the edge of the hut with the sun in her eyes so neither saw her shadow as she leaped with blades out and took out the two guards of the hut before creeping inside. Thankfully, none in the hut seemed brutally harmed. There where some cuts and bruising but not much else. "Shush, I'm a friend. Shinya sent me." she whispered gently to them. "I'm here to get you out of here. You have to stay quite and hide in the forest while I take the rest out. If you do as I say your women shall be free soon enough from these bastards. Now follow me quietly, please."

They complied with her ordered and followed her into the forest and she instructed the younger men to climb into the trees and if the elder or children were discovered they were to leap from the tree and smash the bandits head with a large rock.

She left them soon after that making sure the villagers didn't see her use her demonic speed to catch up with the eight that when after the horses and when she spotted them she quickly used her speed as she unsheathed her wrist blades and slit there throats before any of them could even scream.

Step 3: Waiting...

Yuzumi quickly made her way back to the village and waited for the last five men to realize that things where way to quiet. It didn't take long. One of the guard when to check on the hut, but found nothing but two dead guards. "Boss we have a problem!" he yelled. "The men guarding the hut are dead and the villagers are gone!"

"And the four men guarding the horse all have broken necks! How is this possible?! Who did this? How didn't we notice them?" squawked another guard who's knees where shaking.

"Whoever did this is very skilled." their boss grumbled aloud.

"Hey... oh gods! The men at the north exit of the village are down! How I saw them only a second ago!"

"We should get out of here!" said one of the last two guard yelped, before he heard a whistle. He stupidly he followed it and was dragged into a hay stack with the quiet rustle of of hay.

"What's going on here?" The last guard squealed with his shaking voice.

"Who ever did this took us out one by one. Hopefully the men will come back soon." the boss said trying to his his nervousness.

"Gah!" the guard gurgled as Yuzumi slit his throat.

Step Four: Concur...

"They're not coming," Yuzumi said as she pulled the wolf sword from her belt while imitating Sesshoumaru cold voice. "I slit there throat to deeply for you to here there screams. Your right I am quite skilled though I mostly just use my Parkour skills. The rest I learned from a game I love playing and I have to say it works quite well."

"Who are you?"

"I am Yuzumi and you are on my lands. You harmed my people and for that you will die slowly."

The man laughed, "The only ruler of this lands is a demon princess, who's been missing for almost two hundred years!"

"Who do you think I am fool." She said with a smirk. "Now come I have your limbs to slice off."

"I won't be as easy as those men!" He yelled as he clashed his sword against her's and she just smirked.

Yuzumi kick the knee and broke it grinning widely as he screamed. "Oh... did that hurt?" she asked in a mocking voice. "It's only the beginning of the pain." she turned to the frighted women looked at her in awe. "The men of your village are west of the village. I suggest you stay there until I finished punishing this fool... scratch that. I have a better idea. Once I break the rest of his limps I'll leave him to your mercy like all you were to him. Ain't karma a bitch?"

She smiled sadisticly as she kicked his other knee and heard it make a sickening crack. The large man cried out before she moved to his arms take them into her and broke it like one would a chicken wing or leg. Then repeated the process to the other before she turned to the women, "He's all yours."

She walked away hearing the crying coming from the bandit as she headed to the west side of the village. "They are dealt with you all can return to the village. I have to retrieve the young Shinya and I'll return shortly."

Yuzumi used her speed and returned to her camp, "Excuse me? Who are you?" she asked seeing a monk in similar clothing as Miroku. This shoulder length black hair was in a high pony tail and he looked young. His feature were fair for a man and he was far to pretty to be a man but he had an Adam's apple so the soft green eyed boy was a boy that she was sure of.

He stood next to the barrier her sheath had created with a thoughtful look like he was studying it, but when he heard her voice he jumped and dropped his staff that slightly pulsed with holy energy. "I'm brother Mamoru." he said nervously clumsily picking up his staff. It was an adorable display of nervousness.

"And what prey tell are you doing near my charge?" she asked.

"You mean you are protecting them? Are you the demonic energy I felt an hour ago?" he asked.

She smiled showing of her fangs, "Yes," she said. "My son. Has he tried to do either of you harm?"

"No mama. He is actually really nice." the boy said with a smile.

"Good, Shinya the bandits attacking your village are dead. I left the leader to the mercy of your fellow women so I doubt he still breaths." She informed the girl who gave a respectful bow.

"You saved her village from bandits? The young lady said you were helping her village, but she didn't say much else. Why would you help humans?"

Yuzumi pulled the sheath from the ground and placed it back in her belt followed by the sword, "You should come with us monk and help with the funerals. Those bandits will need all the pray they need as there souls plummet into hell." she said ignoring his questions as she sat next to Taro and held him to her.

"Oh... I... yes of course."

Yuzumi giggled, "No need to be so nervous. If it makes you more comfortable pretend I'm human. Join use young monk."

"Oh, yes miss..."

"Just call me, Yuzumi. This is my ward Taro and my soon-to-be apprentice, Shinya."

"Apprentice of what exactly?" he asked as Yuzumi handed him a open canteen of water.

"Parkour. Is a method used to move around more quickly and also teaches how to avoid attack by demons or humans. Then there is the Creed before training in the way of death." she explained trying no to grin ear to ear. She knew what she was doing and it was a _little_ crazy, but she was going to build her own little clan of assassins. As they say, 'Nothing is true and everything is permitted.'

"And it works?" asked Mamoru.

"I've test it on those bandits and on a large score of demons so yes it works." she informed him. "But these skill are only to be used for good. Not evil or selfish petty gain. I chose to train Shinya because she wishes only to protect her village."

"Your the first demon I meet with such a view." he informed her.

Yuzumi giggled, "I'm not like any demon you've seen I promise you that. Now we should head to the village so funerals may be done and you Shinya can say your goodbyes. Then we depart."

They arrive in the village soon after that and her companions watched as the village bowed to Yuzumi in both thanks and respect. "Thank you, miss." the headsman said.

"No need to thank me. I'll help all those in need if I can." she informed him. "This is brother Mamoru. He'll help with the funeral arrangements and after Shinya will say her goodbyes before she departs with us for her training. The monk may stay or come along if he so wishes."

"I'd like to travel with you," the monk stated.

"Your welcomed to do so." Yuzumi said with a smile.

"May I have your name?" The headsman asked.

"Yuzumi," she said turning her attention to the headsman.

"Lady Yuzumi, you are welcomed in our village any time. We are forever in your debt." he said and all the villager bowed once more.

Yuzumi returned the bow with a kind smile with her hood firmly over her head. She rested at the inn while she wait for the funerals to end and for Shinya to finish packing so she could leave. She already took her anger at Inuyasha out on the bandits so she wanted to return to her friends now. She knew Kagome was likely pissed at Inuyasha and Sango was probably pissed at the monk for grabbing her ass at some point in the day. She smiled as she thought of their antics it was rather cute.

Soon the monk finished with the funerals and Shinya said her goodbye and finished pack. Yuzumi and Taro waved there goodbyes as they left the village. Yuzumi sniffed the air and followed after her companions scent with a grin on her face as she spotted Kagome sit Inuyasha.

"Hey," Yuzumi said to get their attention.

"Yuzumi!" Kagome said with a smile as she ran toward her and gave her a hug that Yuzumi returned.

"Damnit Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Stop sitting me!"

"Stop being such a jerk and then I'll stop sit-ting you!"

"He's never going to learn," Shippo said before leaping on Yuzumi's shoulder. "I missed you!" he hugged her around her neck and Yuzumi nuzzled him before Shippo went to play with Taro.

"Why do you smell like human blood?!" Inuyasha demanded as he stomped toward her.

"Bandits attacked a village and I took care of it. If you saw the things they did you would of killed them too." she said softly. "Anyway let me introduce you to my new friends. This is Shinya my apprentice and this is brother Mamoru. Shinya, Mamoru this is Kagome the Shikon Miko, Sango the demon slayer, Kagewaki the prince, Miroku the monk, Shippo the fox demon, Kirara the neko, and lastly this is Inuyasha the dumbass."

"Why you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased after the giggling Yuzumi as everyone started laughing or trying not to and failing.

"Oh came on it was funny!" Yuzumi said still giggling as she dodge his fist. "Bro your not going to hit me no matter how hard you try! If I train you then you might be able to but you can't now!"

"She's as fast as Lord Sesshoumaru," Sango commented.

"How long do you think it will take for Inuyasha to get to frustrated and quit?" Miroku asked.

"The longest record is thirty minutes," Shippo said.

"This is normal?" Mamoru asked.

"For those to yes," Miroku said as he patted his shoulder.

"They act like brother and sister," Sango said with a giggle as Yuzumi made a sharp turn and Inuyasha's face slammed into the tree.

"Come on brother! I know you can do better then that! I'm not spending all this time teaching you my skills for nothing, you know?" Yuzumi said in a taunting voice.

"Did you just call me brother?" He said pausing in mid-step.

"Yep, that's how I see you so that's what I'll call you, dumbass." she said with a huge grin.

"Even though I'm a hanyou?" he asked suddenly.

"You gives a shit what you are?" she said, "You are my brother and I don't give a shit what you are!" Yuzumi was suddenly her arms were around Inuyasha's waist. "Brother, that is what you are to me even to Ryoko."

Inuyasha hesitated before hugging her back. "Thank...you, sister."

Two weeks pasted and the full moon was just one night way. Yuzumi was NOT looking forward to it but she was only two days away from home and taking her crown as Lord of the Southern Lands. She knew she had to honor her parents who gave there lives so their daughter could live. Yuzumi promised herself she would be a fair and kind ruler, but she wouldn't show mercy to those who harmed her people and that Inuyasha and her new son would finally have a place to call... home.


	8. The Assassin and The Change Up Twins

**Don't Own Inuyasha just Yuzumi and Ryoko! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The Assassin and the Change Up Twins

It was the day of the full moon and word from Sesshoumaru had reached the Southern Lands. Steward Souh was beside himself with preparations for the Coronation of the new Lady. He had been informed her name was Yuzumi and she would arrive the morning after the full moon at the latest.

Sesshoumaru was an honored guest and was adored hand and foot by the female servants... like he'd allow anyone, but Rin and... Yuzumi near his person. Wait... when was Yuzumi allowed near him? Maybe when they became... friends? Sesshoumaru never had a friend before and wasn't sure how to go about it. He wanted one as a child but his mother wouldn't allow that and threaten to kill anyone that came near her precious pup, the future Lord of the West.

Now he had someone that didn't just wanted to be around him just so he might mate her so she could gain a title and power. Truth was she had power and she didn't want his. She just wanted his friendship, his companionship... nothing more. It was the one thing he wanted from a woman. Sesshoumaru swore he'd could smile by that fact, but when he smiled on the outside it meant someone was going to die so he reframed from that.

What if he could get her to mate him? Then he would never have to be alone. He wasn't now with Rin around, but she would age and she would die, but Yuzumi wouldn't. Yuzumi was... perhaps the perfect woman in her own right. Strong, powerful, beautiful... all these things without her demonic power. It was admirable. Sesshoumaru shook his head. _What the _hell_ am I thinking? Does that demoness have such an effect on this Sesshoumaru?_

Rin asked him more about Yuzumi as the day went by and Sesshoumaru found himself replying to her childish questions.

"Is Yuzumi your friend?" she asked as she strolled in the Southern garden of the Southern Land's Palace.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said his voice deprived of all emotion.

"Is she nice? She threaten to hurt Master Jaken."

"She's... yes she's nice. The girl was only putting Jaken in his place." he replied. _Did I just defend her? Dammit..._

"You like her don't you?" Rin said.

_Gods! What did you do to my pup, Yuzumi?! She only met you ONCE and now she can't stop talking about you! _"Hn," he said refusing to answer.

"Stop pestering Lord Sesshoumaru with so many questions! You Filth human girl!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken before landing a foot on his face and smirked as Jaken's face kissed the floor while he groveled at his feet for forgiveness. Sesshoumaru ignored him before turning his attention back on the little girl he adored but never would admit it.

"She'd be a good mom..." Rin said more to herself earning the rare shocked expression on his usual emotionless face from Sesshoumaru.

_Yuzumi? A... mother?_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he imaged of her pupped with child came to his mind and again he felt the slight stirring of his inner demon as it purred at the image. _Oh hell..._

Meanwhile...

"Ow," Yuzumi moaned in pain as she cleaned her stomach. "This sucks!"

"Mama, what's wrong?" Ask Taro with his hand clenched in her Assassin's outfit.

"What's wrong, princess?" Shinya and Kagome asked.

"Keh! She's in a lot of fucking pain! That's what's wrong!" Inuyasha yelled sounding annoyed, but he was actually worried.

"Worry, Yasha bro?" Yuzumi asked with a grin.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha growled.

Suddenly Yuzumi yelped as Kagewaki lefted her into his arms bridal style. "Kagewaki! You scared me half to death!"

Kagewaki chuckled, "I'm just do what a prince should do for a princess." he said with a sly grin.

"Love birds much?" Miroku and Mamoru asked cocking there eyebrows suggestively. If no one knew any better they would of figured them for brothers! Twins even!

"Shut it! Both of you! He's just being nice since I'm in pain! And do I see either of you helping the situation! NO! So Shut up!" she said half pissed and half blushing.

"What a painkiller?" Kagome offered.

"I think only morphine will help at this point, Kagome, but thanks for the offer." she replied as she clenched tightly to Kagewaki's kimono in pain, but was mindful of her claws so she wouldn't ruin his fine silk kimono.

"Princess," Kagewaki whispered in concern.

"I'm alright... it just feels like I'm splitting in two." she whispered back before barring her face into his chest. She wanted it to stop so bad. It was worse than when Ryoko had control for a week. "Nothing I can't handle." before passing out.

"Yuzumi?"

"Shush!" Ryoko growled. "Yuzumi passed out from the pain and I must sleep as well. The pain... effects us both because of her choice. Sorry you have to hold us, prince Kagewaki. If you get tired get Kagome to force Inuyasha to carry us." She grinned at Kagome knowingly before allowing herself to fall unconscious in Kagewaki's arms.

"Great! Just fuckin' great! Why does she _always_ have to slow us down?!" Inuyasha ranted.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha this trip did not go without benefits. We did gather ten jewel shards and stayed at some _lovely_ inns with lovelier beauties to _grace our presence_." Miroku said with a lecherous smirk making Mamoru grin like a fool.

"What the _monk_ is trying to say is that this trip was good for all of us." Sango said with a warning in her voice as she gripped her Hiraikotsu tightly in her hand in a threatening manner at the monks.

"Shut it, you lech!" Ryoko growled in her sleep. "My son is right _there!_ Don't put your sickening thoughts into his head or _I'll kill you _and same goes to you, Mamoru!"

Shippo giggled in Kagome's arms at the sight of true fear on the monks' faces.

Night fell when they made it to the clearing that was the size of a football field and placed Yuzumi at it's center. "Now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"She said to find a clearing in the middle of the woods with none around and place her at the center. When she wake she may tell us more." Kagome said.

"Leave her," A voice suddenly said.

"Sesshoumaru," growled Inuyasha with pure hatred in his voice as he reached for his sword.

"Kagome, sit Inuyasha," Yuzumi said as she sat up from the soft grass and Inuyasha's face smacked into the ground becoming flat like a pancake. "Sesshoumaru is here for me. I asked him to protect me as I change this night for it's... likely Akra will try and take... _advantage _of me in this weaken state. I wouldn't be able to fight Akra off as my true form take shape for the first time and Sesshoumaru agreed to help. I _trust_ him! He's _my_ friend!"

"When was this?!" Inuyasha demanded as his face lifted from the dirt. "It's not like we can't protect you!"

"Two days ago." Yuzumi explained, "It's not like that either Inuyasha! You have a separate task that Akra could try and take advantage of." her eyes landed on Taro. "He may know of my affections for Taro and try to use him against me. I trust you all to protect him for I can't this night."

"Fine..."

Yuzumi smiled at him, "Thank you, bro."

"Whatever,"

"When does the transformation happen?" Sango asked.

"At midnight," Yuzumi said, "I don't want Taro to hear... my screams when it truly begins. I would send you to my palace, but it's not safe until Akra is dead and I will be the one to rip his throat out. No one kill him! That's my place."

"Sure, sure," Inuyasha muttered.

"You will not return until you hear my roar. You will know which one." Yuzumi said. "Now go!"

Once her friends left she laid back down and her gaze floated to Sesshoumaru, "Thank you for doing this," she said softly.

"Hn,"

She giggled, "Is 'hn' always you answer, my friend?"

"No,"

She smiled at him, "Your a great guy. Do you know that?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her and she giggled again, "What is it you find amusing?"

"Come here," She said with a smile as she sat up and motioned him to come closer.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru kneeled next to her and suddenly her arms were around him. Sesshoumaru blinked in surprised.

"Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru. You have no idea how grateful I am." she whispered into his ear. "I will repay you, my friend."

Yuzumi laid back down and stroked Sesshoumaru's face gently. She smiled as she saw the confusion in his eyes. It was cute to she the great Lord of the West confused and unsure how to react. "You never had a friend have you?" she asked.

"Hn,"

"I thought not. So you don't know how to react around a friend. A friend is someone you can count on and confide in. Touching is normal like hugs." she explained then she looked up at the moon and sighed. "The midnight hour is approaching. This is going to suck."

Her gaze returned to Sesshoumaru and she studied him. She noticed before that he only had one arm and Kagome told her it was Inuyasha who cut off her friends arm. _Maybe... I can return or replace his arm somehow. I guess in my free time I'll do research on it. It's the least I can do._

Then her body pulsed as she felt a rush of pain, "It's... started." she said through clenched teeth.

Sesshoumaru stood his gaze landed into the forest, "Show yourself," he ordered.

"So another mutt is in the way of what I want. Run and I'll spare you. Stay and I'll kill you for separating me from my mate." growled a voice.

"You'll never be my mate!" Yuzumi growled back.

"You can't stop me, Yuzumi." He grinned showing off his shark like teeth.

"You'd take advantage of a woman who can't defend herself? You have no honor and no one touches-" Sesshoumaru said before he was interrupted.

"Your lover? No you'd never love so what is she? Your whore? Is that little slut good in bed?" he asked in a taunting voice.

"You son of a bitch!" Yuzumi yelled as she hopped on all fours. "I'm pure you ass! How dare you talk like that to my friend or me!" She grunted in pain. "If I wasn't in so much pain I'd rip your face off!" she collapsed on the ground in pain gasping for air.

Akra laughed, "How can you do any of that if you can't even stand?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly stood in front of Akra blocking his sight from Yuzumi. His sword Tokijin was drawn and his eyes were red. The beast within was fighting him for control so it my teach the foolish dragon the meaning of fear, but Sesshoumaru would keep his word and not kill the offensive creature.

He didn't say a word as he lunged forward after Akra. "What's wrong Sesshoumaru? Did I touch a nerve?"

Sesshoumaru only glared before her released dragon strike upon him. Akra barely escaped the full blow as he fled. "Fool, will learn his place." Sesshoumaru said before sheathing his sword and returning to the shaking Yuzumi.

Her skin turned as pale as his and her ears pointed. Two purple strips marked each side of her cheeks with the same colored strips on her eyelids and a red symbol of the full moon graced her forehead. Horns grew from the top of her head. They looked like a dragons they were large and black. A scaled black tail followed. The tail was a good twenty feet long and leathery wings burst from her back soon after causing her to scream.

Then her body was covered in black scales before in glowed in a purple blinding light that engulfed the clearing and when it finally cleared there stood a two hundred foot black dragon only this dragon was not like the Japanese styled dragon. It was one from fairy-tales in Europe. The creature stood on four strong long legs. It's tail had a spear like tip, long white fang poked out from it's mouth, it's eyes where the same purple, but with red around it, and long feminine eyelashes graced around her eye. It was a stunned sight to behold.

It looked at Sesshoumaru before it suddenly spit in two and became two separate dragons. The second dragon had red eyes with purple around them. The first dragon nudged her before it seemed to smile and a roar ripped into the heavens letting all know their Lady had come.


	9. The Assassin and The Inuyoukai Enema

**I don't own Inuyasha only Yuzumi, Ryoko, and Taro!**

Chapter 9: The Assassin and The Inuyoukai Enema

_It looked at Sesshoumaru before it suddenly spit in two and became two separate dragons. The second dragon had red eyes with purple around them. The first dragon nudged her before it seemed to smile and a roar ripped into the heavens letting all know their Lady had come._

"I think that was the signal," Sango informed her companions.

"That sounded like two separate creatures," Inuyasha said confused, "but that is defiantly the signal. Let's pack up and move."

The group gave a short agreement and headed for where they left Yuzumi.

"Ah! I'm naked!" Ryoko yelped as she blushed in embarrassment and attempted to cover herself. Ryoko had red strips and a purple moon upon her head. Her red eyes large with her shock. Neither had the horns, tail, or wings anymore and seemed to be the opposite of each other in stripes and eye color. It was a strange sight.

"Then why am I not naked too?" Yuzumi asked before she hid Ryoko's body from Sesshoumaru eyes that he immediately took them for the girls to gaze elsewhere.

"You had a body! I didn't!" Ryoko growled.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru," Yuzumi apologized. "I wasn't expecting this!"

"What is this?" he asked curiously still not looking.

"Um... this is Ryoko my ex beast and twin of sorts. Hopefully the other's get here soon so I can dress her!"

"No! I don't want those lechers to see me NAKED!" Ryoko roared. "They'll never let me live it down!"

"Find I'll hide you behind those trees when they get close." Yuzumi informed her.

"Oh that's just makes it so much better!" She said sarcasticly.

"Stop whining! Just suck it up. Damn! Your alive and your own person that is not mated to that sicko Akra! So be happy! Dammit you bitch more than Inuyasha! Ouch!" Yuzumi yelled before she was hit on the head by Ryoko.

"Don't compare me to that idiot!" Ryoko growled.

"Then stop acting like him!" She growled back.

"There coming!" Ryoko yelped as she bolted behind a tree.

"What am I going to do with her?" she asked herself as she head toward Sesshoumaru and hugged him. "Thank you for watching my back." she whispered before kissing his cheek making him blink in utter surprise, "Watch over her until I return. She's innocent more than I am for that body is new."

She didn't hear his reply as she rushed toward her friends. "Yuzumi? Is that you?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah... um... will you girls come with me? I have a... problem." she said taking her bag from Shinya.

"What problem?" Sango asked.

"You'll see," she replied as she turned and walked off with her back along with the girls of the group.

"You did WHAT?!" Sango screamed.

"I made a body for Ryoko and we are two different people now!" Yuzumi said as she stripped out of her ruined Assassin's outfit and put on the black silk version and the white silk version on Ryoko.

"I thought Ryoko was dangerous," Kagome commented.

"It's not like that at all. Plus she lied. Ryoko just didn't want to fall for Kagewaki." Yuzumi said with a sly grin. "She's sweet on him."

"Shut up!" Ryoko yelled blushing.

"What no one hears us talking silly girl," Yuzumi said smiling. "Plus, Kagewaki is sweet on you too."

"No he's sweet on YOU!" Ryoko argued back.

Yuzumi laughed, "No hon, he likes you more. Remember the way he looked at you when you had control of my body?"

"You mean when I said I wanted to get to know everyone?" she asked curious.

"Yes, he never looked at me like that! His eyes where so soft! I say you guys court!" Yuzumi said as she finished strapping on the belt of her outfit and replaced her sword before digging into her bag and found her back up hidden blades and handed them to Ryoko.

"Thanks, but how do I even do that?"

"Why ask me? I have no experience with men. Well except my with friends." she signed. "If only there was a guy that was sweet on me."

"Like Sesshoumaru?" Ryoko asked as she strapped on the hidden blades.

"Wha-what?" she asked dumbly.

"I'm not sure, but he might like you. I mean he didn't cut your head off for touching his person and don't think I did catch you kissing his cheek!" Ryoko replied as she grabbed Yuzumi's spare boots and a pair of socks.

Yuzumi didn't say another word she was far to deep in her own thoughts as she finished dressing. After they finished dressing they walked out of the trees to the clearing.

"What the fuck? Why are there _two_ of you?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"What do we do?" Ryoko asked coldly, but sarcasm was defiantly in her voice. "Even if we do explain it to the idiot still won't understand."

"Do you always have to be a bitch?" Yuzumi asked. "Inuyasha this is Ryoko. You know my beast?"

"How are you both in different bodies?" asked Miroku.

"Who cares its just another beauty added to our group." Mamoru said with a lecherous smile that soon was joined with a smirk from Miroku.

"Lechers," Ryoko said rolling her eyes.

"Uh-huh," Yuzumi muttered in agreement. "Well anyway I have a coronation to get to."

"Wait... how do we handle that? There are two of us now." Ryoko said.

"Well, do you want to rule?" Yuzumi inquired as she razed an eyebrow to her new twin sister.

"Hell no!" she blurted as she paled slightly. Ruling scared the crap out of her.

"Then it's settled. Next is Taro. Who's mama and who's auntie?" Yuzumi asked.

"Well... I have... you know so..." Ryoko muttered blushing as she thought of Kagewaki. She was going to find a way to court him, but this innocent body made her shy. Ryoko wanted children with him and she knew how much Yuzumi loved Taro. She really wouldn't mind being auntie.

"Yay I'm mama!" Yuzumi cheered as she rushed for Taro and picked him up into her arms.

"Last thing to settle before you become Lady of the South... and that would be the death of Akra." Ryoko said with a sadistic smirk.

Yuzumi gave a bone chilling grin as she handed Taro to Kagome, "Oh, no that will be... a pleasure."

"You two are... just... fuckin' creepy." Inuyasha said before he shivered.

The twins ignored him as they sniffed the air. A smile spread across their faces in unison, "Stay here... unless you want to watch us torture a stupid dragon to death." growled Yuzumi before they bolted in the direction that Akra had fled.

Akra knew he had to get the bitch alone and away from her _friend._ If Sesshoumaru the ice prince could be called that. He always had a large sized ice sickle up his ass. How did Yuzumi of all people make friends with such an dangerous ally? She was stubborn, haunted by nightmare of when he murdered her mother, and she could be a total pain in the ass. She was feisty and didn't let others push her around like when her stepfather would hit her she'd bring it back on him ten fold. She was nothing like most women making him licked his lips anticipation. The girl would be fun to tame.

He licked the still burning mark her received from Sesshoumaru on his left arm, _Damn that dog! I could of mated her by now if it weren't that bastard! Now I have to do this the hard way!_ He growled in anger. He had to find a distraction for her little friend and take her. That was his only choice. "I'll have you, Yuzumi."

"You ain't having shit!" Said a voice wind two separate right feet connected to his face.

Akra growled as he place his hand over his gushing broken nose, "Yuzu- what the?"

"Oh right your sadistic ass hasn't met my twin sister, Ryoko..." Yuzumi said as she gestured to her new sister.

"Hi dumbass. Are you ready to die slowly and painfully?" she asked darkly with a smile.

"Like you can- Lord _Sesshoumaru?_" he growled in anger.

"Oh someone came to watch the gory torture," Yuzumi cooed. "You make me very happy, Sess my friend."

Sesshoumaru growled hearing the nickname, "I maybe your friend, but you shall call this Sesshoumaru by his given name."

"So? You can call me Yuzu or Yu or even Zumi and your so cute when you speak in third person." Yuzumi said with a genuine smile as she wondered just what it would take to make Sesshoumaru embarrassed after all what where friends for?

"This Sesshoumaru is not cute." He said his voice void of emotion.

"Yeah just keep telling yourself that, my friend." Yuzumi replied.

"Will you love birds address the elephant in the fuckin' room?!" Ryoko yelled as she pointed at Akra.

"Love birds?" Yuzumi asked wide eyed as she blushed.

"Elephant?" Sesshoumaru asked with a cocked eyebrow as saw her blushing.

"Figure of speech," Yuzumi said forgetting her embarrassment. "but she does have a point. So Akra... what happened to the real Akra in the other world?"

He smiled, "I ate the child when he was seven."

"That is so gross," Ryoko said shaking her head in disapproval.

"Shush," Yuzumi said to Ryoko. "I remember a change in him it happened when he was seven. He use to be so sweet to me and you murdered him!" She lunged forward and punched him in the face breaking his jaw.

Ryoko grabbed her own chin and said, "Ow... that had to hurt."

"It's only the stare. You're going into my dungeon, but the night of my coronation you will die and it shall not be quick. In the end you'll beg us for death."

Akra had been knocked and thrown over Ryoko's shoulder before they made there way back to there friends. For the first time Ryoko and Yuzumi find their selves home. The palace was surrounded by gray high walled stone with a red door that lead the way. Cherry-blossom trees were everywhere like a pick dream with a stone path way toward the palace doors. The palace was like a traditional Japanese mansion, but much, much larger and was painter red trimmings and door with white everywhere else besides the black roof. "The House of the Full Moon's house colors are red, black, and white." Sesshoumaru informed the twins. "Strangely you two seem accustomed to wearing those colors."

Yuzumi smiled at him as she took his hand into her smaller one, "Come on they're waiting for us." She dragged him closely behind her and when she saw his eyes he looked very much confused as he gazed at the hand that she held. Yuzumi giggled, "It's normal for friends to touch one another." she informed him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her shining smiling face before he, "hn," at her.

"Are you the princess?" Asked a guard to Yuzumi stealing her attention from Sesshoumaru to the guard.

"Yes, I am. I'm Princess Yuzumi and my newly form sister Princess Ryoko, but I'm the one to take the throne." She informed the man.

"Very good my Lady. I shall announce your presence to the court-"

"First," Ryoko said dropping Akra to the ground with a low thud, "have this creature to our dungeon. He is to be tortured, but kept alive."

"Of course princess Ryoko." The guard said before gesturing others to help him. The men quick took Akra away before they entered the front door.

"Presenting her royal highness and future Lady of the South Crowned Princess Yuzumi and the newly formed sister Princess Ryoko. My your rule be long and plentiful." Said a man in a clear voice to the rest of the palace. "Also presenting Lord Sesshoumaru and his brother Prince Inuyasha of the Western Lands. You are welcomed here with opened arms my Lords. Lastly presenting the Crowned Princess's ward Taro along with her friends Prince Kagewaki, Shikon Miko Kagome, The young apprentice Shinya, The Demon Slayer Sango, the demons Shippo and Kirara, and the Monks Brother Miroku and Brother Mamoru."

Yuzumi felt Sesshoumaru tense under her hand and she gave it a gentle squeeze to earn his attention before she place another hand over his in a comforting manner. "Sorry they don't know better, Sesshoumaru. I'll make sure they get that right next time." she whispered to low for anyone but him to hear.

_She's comforting this Sesshoumaru,_ he thought to himself. The feeling was... nice or at least that's was he thought. He gave a short nod before Yuzumi wrapped an arm around Sesshoumaru's single arm and smile gently at him. "I'm a bit nervous." she whispered in his ear. "What was it like for you?"

He looked into her eyes before he spoke, "As one can expect. Noble will grovel for approval. Others will think your weak for your age and gender. Then there are the ones hiding in the shadows waiting to take you out when the moment is right."

She smile wider at him, "You getting the hang of being friends rather quickly for someone who never had a friend before," she commented.

"Hn," he answered.

"So I popped the first friend cherry?" she asked with a sudden smirk on her face, "Nice."

"Popped the first friend Cherry?" he asked at the strange speech.

"It's a term used to describe one losing there virginity or first experiences like I did. Like if I lost innocence one would say, 'Your cherry has been popped.' or something like that and I popped your friend cherry apparently." she said trying to explain a future term to him.

"Perhaps you have," he smirked back making Yuzumi giggle.

"Is it just me or is Sesshoumaru flirting with your sister?" Sango asked.

"They are defiantly flirting." Ryoko replied before snaking an arm around Kagewaki's. "Don't you agree, Kagewaki?"

He looked down at the small woman before he smiled at her and place a hand over the one holding his other arm, "Yes I agree, my princess." he said causing her to blush.

The next morning came with a knock one Yuzumi's door and Sesshoumaru bursting into her room. When he saw her his eyes widened at the sight. All she was wearing was her silk purple bra and boy shorts panties while she slept over blankets. She slept on her side in a very seductive way. She groaned in her sleep before her eyes fluttered opened. "S-Sesshoumaru?" she muttered half asleep still not realizing her... situation. She rubbed her eyes as she looked at Sesshoumaru who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "What's with that look?" she asked as she sat up then looked down. "...Oh..." she said as she blushed as she took the blanked from the bed to cover herself, "I see. Will you stop staring? Your lucky you didn't see me naked!"

Sesshoumaru finally had a hold of the muscles in his face and fixed his shocked face for a emotionless one. "What are those undergarments?" he asked slowly.

"The top piece is call a bra and the bottoms are called panties." she informed him blushing even more. "I was so exhausted after the transformation I didn't have the chance to take them off before I passed out."

"You sleep nude?" he asked curious.

"Yeah most of the time actually, but not while traveling. They're to many eyes." she said looking away from his intense gaze that sent a shiver down her spine and if wasn't out of fear. It was an entirely feeling she just didn't know what it was, but she did have a guess. "Clothes are so uncomfortable to sleep in. They're... constricting."

"I agree," he said nodding in agreement.

"So I'm not the only one who sleeps naked apparently." she said blushing before muttering. "Great it's going to take _for-ev-er_ to get _that _image out my head."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he cocked a brow. "Is that so?"

"Dammit," she said before stood her blanket draped around her. _I forgot about the super hearing!_ She shouted in her own head as she headed for her private bath with her blanket still around her. "Is there a reason you followed me into my private bath?" she asked with a cocked brow.

"Hn," he answered before turning back to her room.

I think that is the closes I will ever see Sesshoumaru blush, she thought amused before dropping her blanket and her underwear. She stepped into her bath and a moan escaped her lips as she immersed herself fully into the water, "Oh yeah, the water is perfected."

She smiled before she dunked her head under the water and scrubbed the dirt and swear from traveling. Her head resurfaced as she stretched for her for the soap and washed herself. Once finished cleaning she leaned against the wall of her bath and sighed happily. She was going to be Lady of the South in mere hours. Pretty much she would be queen. So may would depend on her. Her shoulder suddenly tensed with her nervousness.

She rubbed her neck trying unsuccessfully, "Dammit," she muttered. There was a sudden knock on her door, "Yes?" Yuzumi called out.

"I can feel your stress from the room," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Unlucky you." Yuzumi said as Sesshoumaru entered the bathing room.

"Do you mind?" he asked pulled his sleeve up before approaching her with jaw dropping grace.

"Um..." she shrugged, "Go a head, but no peeking at my body."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sesshoumaru said.

"I doubt that," she said to low for him to hear.

Sesshoumaru's large strong hand dug into the back of her neck so fast she gasped before she moaned in pleasure. He slowly rubbed circles with his thumb in turn relaxed the muscles in her neck and then he worked his way to her shoulders as she moan tortuously in pleasure. "Oh, yeah right there." she moaned out.

Only when he was done loosing her muscles did he stopped and the torturing moans cease. She whimpered a bit when his hand left her body. He had to go if he didn't he would loss control of his beast and take Yuzumi. "Meet me in the dinning room when you are ready, Yuzumi." he said in her ear in a husky voice that make she shutter. The scent of her sudden arousal and his own filled the room. Yuzumi could smell it on the both of them. 'So Ryoko was right he desires me as I do him it seems.'

After Sesshoumaru left her mind called out to Ryoko. They needed to talk and _now_! While she waited Yuzumi dressed in her black and red silk Assassin's Creed outfit that she had a single shoulder white cape like in the second Assassin's Creed and When Ryoko arrived her was wearing the same but with opposite color pattern.

"You called for me?" Ryoko asked.

"Sesshoumaru... you were right," she said blushing. "He desires me but his feelings are an enema."

"When has _the_ Sesshoumaru not been an enema?" Ryoko asked sarcasticly.

Yuzumi giggled, "Your right, but... what do I do? He's my friend and I desire him but I..."

"Completely inexperienced?" Ryoko said finishing her sentence.

"Exactly! We both have men we have no idea what to do with." Yuzumi said then sighed.

"Tell me about it," Ryoko agreed.

"Men are so difficult, but your is so much easier to read. Everyone can tell he likes you. For Sesshoumaru you have to stare into the deeps of his soul or surprise him for him to show any emotion." Yuzumi said.

"Maybe he just doesn't know better. Your his friend Yuzumi. You should teach him it's alright to share with you." Ryoko said.

"Then that's what I will do," Yuzumi said determined, "but first I'm getting his arm back."


	10. The Assassin and the Coronation

**Don't own nothing just any character not in the Anime/ Manga**

_Sorry about the late update just got moving into my new house and all :D_

Chapter 10: The Assassin and the Coronation

Yuzumi and Ryoko walked into the dinning room hand in hand while Ryoko hummed to herself. Yuzumi was emotionless until her eyes landed on Sesshoumaru. Her face lit up as she smiled brightly at him and Ryoko did the same as she spotted Kagewaki. The link the girls had severed as the neared the men they liked and perhaps loved.

Yuzumi knew she didn't love Sesshoumaru yet, but she knew as the days passed and he never leaving her mind meant she was falling slowly for the perfect, cold, and proud demon lord. "Good morning Sesshoumaru," Yuzumi said softly with a genuine smile.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded but inside he was confused. _Why is she looking at me like that? _

Yuzumi took his hand into hers as she led him to the dinning table. She took the head of the table as was her place, Sesshoumaru her left, and Ryoko her right. After Sesshoumaru was Rin, Taro, Shinya, Sango, and Miroku. After Ryoko was Kagewaki, Souh, Kagome with Shippo on her lap, Inuyasha, and Mamoru.

Souh glanced at Sesshoumaru and then Kagewaki they both took the seats meant to be for the girl's mates. He almost had a heart attack when her saw the affection in Yuzumi's eyes as she gazed at Sesshoumaru. If they were to mate the South and the West joined it would mean a new empire, a very powerful one. War could break out if that were to happen, but if it was done correctly that might not happen.

Souh's eyes gazed at Ryoko as she placed a hand gently over Kagewaki's. He knew that Kagewaki was a prince who's land was destroyed by Naraku. Souh watched as they smiled at each other those two would mate in a month if not less, but for Sesshoumaru and Yuzumi... it was impossible to tell especially with the unreadable demeanor of Sesshoumaru.

"Yuzumi!" Rin called as she and Taro they hopped from there chairs and rushed toward her. They hugged her legs making Yuzumi smile softly at them before scooping one in each arm and placing them into her lap.

She hugged them both with a wide smile, "Have you two been good or have you two and Shippo been torturing Jaken?" she asked was a knowing smile.

"We glued flowers to his head with sap, mama." Taro admitted.

Yuzumi did her best not to smirk as she raised an eyebrow in a very Sesshoumaru fashion, "And who pray tell idea was it?" she asked.

"My idea was to put flowers on him." Rin said not sure if she was in trouble or not.

"It was me who had the idea about sap," Shippo said next.

"And it was my idea to glue him to the sakura tree so he could resist!" Taro trying not to laugh.

Yuzumi, Ryoko, and everyone else stared at Taro and several blinks later Yuzumi burst out in giggles. She was soon followed but Ryoko, Inuyasha, and everyone else, except Sesshoumaru who just smirked. _Leave it to children to think of a clever torture for Jaken,_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he forced himself not to smile.

"Where is he?" Yuzumi asked as she finally calmed herself.

"Still glued to the tree." Taro replied before putting his small hand over his mouth as he tried to stop laughing.

"This I have to see..." Yuzumi and Ryoko said at the same time.

Jaken had been hanging on the sakura tree since the early rise of the sun which was three hours ago. The sap had harden and he was stiff against the tree. He had stopped called for help an hour ago when he lost his voice. Flowers of rainbow coloring graced his head in a girly crown mess. He was miserable this had to be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. _Damn that half-breed! He was the one who said to glue me to the tree with the sap and Shippo had came up with the idea to glue the flowers to my head so I couldn't take them off! This was all that filthy human Rin's fault! She was the one who started it all!_ Jaken ranted in his head._ Surely Lord Sesshoumaru has noticed my missing presence and is looking for his faithful servant. _Jaken began to form tears in his eyes as he thought his lord would never look for him.

"Woa..." Yuzumi muttered as she spotted the pitiful looking Jaken who was on the verge of tears. "It's worse then I thought."

"Yep," agreed Ryoko as she pulled out Yuzumi's iPod and snapped quite a few pictures before turning it off like it had been for the last month. "We should get him down now or I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer."

"Agreed," Yuzumi nodded as she entered Jaken's eye sight.

"Lady Yuzumi," Jaken's voice squeaked form his worn out voice.

"Jaken, my son told me what happened. I'm glad you haven't been eaten by anything. Lets get you down and into a hot bath and get some warm soup into you." Yuzumi said with pity in her eyes that Ryoko didn't possess with her hands pressed firmly over her mouth.

Yuzumi felt the imp's head filling a slight fever before she cut him down form the tree. Jaken being glue to the tree was funny earlier, but now it wasn't to her. She firmly held the small creature in her arms as she returned to the palace in silence.

Once inside Yuzumi had a bath prepared while she gently removed the glued flowers from his bald green head. By the time she was finished the bath was ready. Her servants took him into the bath and Yuzumi directed another servant to have soup prepared. While she waited for the imp to be clean she had a message and a guard sent to Yui the young barmaid of the town that she met headman Aoto.

Jaken was returned soon after into his bed in the room that was prepared for him before she arrived. Jaken was propped up with pillows when his soup arrived and was placed before him. "Forgive my son. He has yet to have his child until now. Most hanyou never do." Yuzumi said her eyes sad.

Jaken remain silent not wanting to offend her after all she had done for him and he knew she was right about Taro. He slowly lifted the bowl to his beck shaped mouth and slowly drank the juice from the soup. It felt rather nice on his sore throat.

"Rest well Jaken," Yuzumi said as she stood and lefted the room. Out of his room she ordered a healer to check on Jaken before she made her way to to her study. "Ryoko, lets begin," Yuzumi said as she entered the study.

Ryoko nodded, "Hopefully this works, sister."

"Aye, hopefully so." Yuzumi replied before placing a large stack of scrolls before her.

Hours later, "I found it!" Yuzumi cheered.

"Thank God! I thought my eyes would fall out of my head any moment now!" Ryoko complained.

Yuzumi giggled, "Well I found it so it was worth it!"

"So how hard is it to... preform?" he asked.

"It's only a short spell, but I'm going to be a bit tired afterward," Yuzumi said.

"I can wait to see the look on his face," Ryoko said with a grin.

"Neither can I. Now let's go get ready for my Coronation, little sister." Yuzumi said as she rolled up her prized scroll and placed it into her belt. _How would he react?_ Yuzumi asked herself as she walked down the hall to her room.

A hour passed in a blur by the time Yuzumi had finished getting ready. She had refused to wear a traditional kimono, so she had a new Assassin's outfit made. It was of the finest demon spider silk and was like armor. It may have been of the same coloring, but the time put into it and the design was of the highest quality. Sliver and onyx earrings hung from her lobs. Her hood was placed down against her back and her hair was brushed to her right shoulder leaving her neck exposed and signaling she was unmated. The look gave her an elegant effect.

There was a knock on her door suddenly, "Come in," she called.

The door opened and in came Sesshoumaru. He wore the same clothing as before but they were made with finer silk then the ones before and he wore no armor and his swords were lefted in his room. He looked at her his expression changed only slightly with an arch eyebrow.

"Sesshoumaru," She said as she turned and smiled at the man who studied her, "I'd like to ask you something."

Sesshoumaru gave a, "Hn," as a response.

She sighed before she looked into those perfect molten gold eyes, "Could you be my escort for tonight's Coronation?" she asked with a soft voice to hide her nervousness. "I would of asked you earlier, but I was... distracted."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow, but didn't comment on the obvious nervousness, "I would be honored."

"And one other thing..." Yuzumi said as she neared him and handed the scroll that was secure in her belt to him. "It's a gift... if you allow me to preform it."

Sesshoumaru opened the scroll opened and read the contents. His eyes enlarged slightly as he looked at her, "You wish to give this Sesshoumaru a new arm?"

"I do. I spent all day looking for that scroll, my sister too. I would have looked for weeks if that's what it took, but lucky me I founded just under six hours." she said and smiled. "So... will you let me?"

He looked at her. Sesshoumaru was amazed by this small creature. She was kind, smart, deadly if need, compassionate, motherly, and not interested in his title. Yuzumi was everything he wanted in a mate and perhaps she would feel something more than friendship for him, because that was the very moment he decided he would court her and mate her. It was the moment he felt love not the fatherly love like he did for Rin, but the love of a man for a woman.

He simply nodded and she responded with large smile as took his hand and pulled him closer to her.

"This might hurt a bit but I know it'll be worth it." She told him as she pulled up is left sleeve. She chanted in the dragon language for several moments. Then a bright green light flashed before there eyes. They both turned their heads away from it's intensity and when the light hand finally vanished. Yuzumi found his left hand entangled to her right. Their fingers laced together in a gently yet firm grip. Yuzumi blushed like mad, but smiled happily the spell had work and that is what really mattered most in this moment to her.

She met his gaze and gave his left hand a gentle squeeze before letting him go reluctant as she was to do so. "We should get to the Coronation. Don't you agree?" she said with a smile.

He nodded before offering his arm with his wild card smirk. Yuzumi blushed madly again as she took it. "Do tease me like that," she muttered to him as they left the room.

"Don't know if I could stop. Your reactions are amusing." Sesshoumaru replied still smirking.

"I bet they are," She replied sarcasticly. "You like getting some sort of rise from me do you not?"

"I would be lying if I said no," he said giving a genuine smile.

"Is that a real smile? Oh my God is the world about to freeze over?!" Yuzumi said grinning her voice mocking.

"I do smile. I'm not completely col-" he tried to say before she interrupted him.

"Cold hearted? I know that. You care about Rin. If you didn't care you wouldn't of taken her in and don't you dare deny it. I know you enough to know it's true." She said poking his cheek with her free hand after retracting her claws first.

He looked at her and blinked, "You-"

"Know you can't say that, because she'd be in more danger especially from Naraku? Yeah I know, but if I were to stick around... she would be in less danger. Wouldn't she?" Yuzumi said deep in thought her free hand on her chin and away from his face.

"Are you implying you wish to come with this Sesshoumaru?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

She shrugged before kissing his cheek, "I just might be." Yuzumi grinned widely while Sesshoumaru gave her a rare shock face as they made their way down the hall to throne room.

"Presenting Crown Princess Yuzumi, daughter of Lord Ryu and Lady Kaida. May your rule be long, peaceful, and plentiful. May your future mate give you many strong pups and may he be a strong leader as you will be." the announcer said.

"I'm not taking a mate," Yuzumi whispered in Sesshoumaru's ear, "not until I fall in love at least."

"That is respectable. Not many would do so." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes I know. Most women are seen as objects to trade or possess. I will no be that and I will not be seen as a simple object." She whispered in his ear.

"This Sesshoumaru does not see you as an object." He said as he gave a barely visible smile.

"I know, and I'm so happy to have you by me." She told him as they reached her red velvet throne with a small golden chair on it's left that was meant for Taro and another on the right for Ryoko who was already there. Souh took her hand and lead her in front of her throne chair facing the crowd before releasing her. Souh stood next to her and smiled while Sesshoumaru stood not ten feet from her throne as he faced the crowd, but his eyes never left Yuzumi.

Yuzumi bowed as three elder looking men and woman stood before her. The middle was an ancient dragon youkai who she understood to be her great grandfather and on his left was a human monk, but on his right stood a priestess.

"Yuzumi my great granddaughter you today to the same role your father once taken and I will help you in the rule of your people and finally be able to spend time with my great granddaughters in the process. May your rule be long and my you find love. I would wish to see great great grandchildren in future."

"I will do my best grandpa and my I be a good great granddaughter to you." She told him as she bowed her head.

"Yuzumi I'm the High Monk Kain and this is High Priestess Miyuki. We serve as the official Southern Land High Monk and Priestess. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I knew you would be powerful, but to create new life with just your will is astonishing." He said.

"Thank you, High Monk Kain. Priestess Miyuki I have a Miko who is a friend of mine that you must meet after I am crowned. She is very powerful, but sadly untrained. I would be honored if you would train her." Yuzumi replied before bowing her head.

"I would love to meet her, my lady. Are you going to make her the new High Priestess of the Southern Lands?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"Perhaps in the distant future, but she has a duty to preform first, but if you wish I will make her the offer for becoming your apprentice." Yuzumi suggested.

"Yes that would be pleasing. I am the old hag after all." Miyuki said with a joking voice.

Yuzumi gave a short giggle, "I don't agree with the hag bit, but like my mother once told me with age comes wisdom. You must of met Inuyasha. He speaks rather rudely, but deep down he's a good man."

"Mama!" Taro called as he bolted toward her tackling her leg.

Yuzumi smiled brightly as she laughed, "Taro, my pup, don't you look dashing in your blue kimono!" She lifted him up into her arms with Sesshoumaru eyeing her curiously. "Sesshoumaru, great grandfather, Kain, Miyuki this is my adopted son Taro. He is half wolf demon and half human."

"Most demons wouldn't take in a hanyou, but it is a pleasant change. Your parents would of adored him." Her great grandfather said.

"He is beautiful, princess," Miyuki said. "It is a pleasure to met you young prince Taro."

"It's nice to met you all too." Taro said politely as he bowed his head.

"Perhaps, it would be wise to began the Coronation Ceremony now. The nobles don't like to be kept waiting." Kain said.

"Very well," Yuzumi agreed as she placed Taro down. "Sit in the chair next to the throne, my son."

Taro nodded as he bolted toward the gold and red velvet chair and sat down smiling at his mother.

"Lords and Ladies may I have your attention, please!" Souh announced. "The Coronation has began! Please take your places!"

After a few moments the nobles gathered around and watched as Yuzumi took a knee before the elders. Her great grandfather stood in the middle holding a black silk pillow with a silver crown upon it that looked like two swirling Japanese dragons that faced each other at the center with the largest diamond Yuzumi had ever seen. The dragons eyes held small rubies and the teeth where made of onyx. It was a stunning work of art, but it was also the sign of her house, the house of the Twin Dragons.

"Princess Yuzumi daughter of Lord Ryu and Lady Kaida of the house of the Double Dragons. You are called upon to lead the Southern Lands and to serve your people in a just and fair manner." Kain said loud enough for all to hear, "Do you swear to lead and protect this nation to the best of your abilities?"

"I, Princess Yuzumi, swear to govern the land and protect her people until such a time I crown my successor or upon my death. This I swear." Yuzumi answered.

"Princess Yuzumi daughter of Lord Ryu and Lady Kaida of the house of the Double Dragons. Do you swear to uphold and bring justice to this land as you forefathers have done?" Miyuki asked.

"I, Princess Yuzumi, swear to be fair to the Southern Lands people rather they are Youkai, Hanyou, or Human. This I swear." Yuzumi replied.

"Then I Akuma, the grandfather of Lord Ryu crown you, Princess Yuzumi, Lady of the Southern Lands." He said as Miyuki took the crown from the pillow and gently placed it upon her head. Then Yuzumi stood proudly before her nobles before the great grandfather continued, "May your rule be long and your Lands at peace. Is there anyone here that challenge her Ladyship's rule? Speak now or forever be silenced."

It was quieted in the throne room. None wanted to challenge the Double Dragons. Yuzumi smiled at Sesshoumaru before Kain spoke. "Then we the elders present to you your Lady Yuzumi!"

"Long live Lady Yuzumi!" Ryoko called out.

"Long live Lady Yuzumi!" The rest of the room cheered.

Yuzumi bowed her head before taking a seat at the throne. There she met many nobles that showered her with gifts and presented their sons to her in hopes one of them would catch the new Lady's eye. She would smile but not manged to catch her eye except for one. Sesshoumaru was the only man that had her interest and she would give him a look from time to time.

"Yuzumi!" Rin squealed as she ran to her.

"Rin, dear," Yuzumi replied as she picked her up and placed her on one of her knees, "Have you been good?"

"Yep!" Rin said smiling. "Congratulation, my Lady."

"You can call me just Yuzumi, my dear." She told her affectionately as she stroked her hair. "Taro come here, my pup."

"Yes mommy?" he said standing in front of her.

Yuzumi grabbed him and place him on her other knee, "Much better," she cooed before she hugged them. "I adore the both of you. You two and Shippo are the cutest kids I ever seen."

"Really?!" Rin asked bouncing on Yuzumi's lap.

"Really," she said and Rin giggled.

"Motherly material, eh Sesshoumaru?" asked the Lord of the North who leaned against the wall not far from Sesshoumaru. "Not many demons are as loving as she or have such a way with children. She will make a fine mate to the luck son of a bitch she mates."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he watched Yuzumi. It was rather pleasant to see her with children on her lap. It made him imagine what she would look like with his white or her chestnut color haired pups on her lap. He already decided he wanted Yuzumi for his mate and if she agreed she would be traveling with him. This would give he a great deal of time to win her heart as long as none tried to challenge him. Sesshoumaru would win of course and likely she wouldn't take kindly to those who tried to possess her. He grinned inwardly at the thought of her taking out his opponents for her heart it made him rather proud that she could fight her own battles.

"She isn't taking a mate I hear," the Lord continued. "Which means she's free game to take on."

"Try telling her that," Sesshoumaru said his voice icy and passive. "She not easy and she is not a possession."

"Oh she isn't an ordinary bitch then. That's rare," He said with an leering stare at Yuzumi. "She must be a challenge."

"I am a challenge, but I'm not good at being owned so don't go there," Yuzumi said as she gave a cold glare to the Lord while holding her children in her lap. "I'm a challenge you can not win. You're not my type. I also don't appreciate being call 'bitch' either. Where I was raised that is rather... lowbred."

"My Lady sister is right," Ryoko agreed from her chair, "I also don't appreciate such vile words in front of my nephew or Sesshoumaru's ward. I'm surprised Sesshoumaru hasn't said something about it seeing he has a... certain eye for Yuzumi."

Yuzumi blushed, "Ryoko! What are you talking about? He is my friend of course he has an eye for me. We watch each other's backs after all like friends should."

"Oh are you blushing?" Ryoko asked aching an eyebrow. "Friends don't look at each other the way Sesshoumaru has."

"Don't embarrass mommy, auntie!" Taro cut in. "Or I tell Kagewaki how much you _loves _him!"

Ryoko blushed, "He's defiantly your kid alright." She said through clenched teeth. "Black mailing ass kid."

The Northern Lord laughed, "Well aren't you two sweet."

"Either way Ryoko is taken and I don't want a mate. If I do mate it will be for my own reasons that would be of the heart." Yuzumi said before turning to her nobles and announced, "Everyone let the ball began!"

Music began to play and Yuzumi placed the children down before turning to Sesshoumaru, "Shall we dance, my date?"

A smirk crossed his lips as her offered her his arm which she gladly took and headed for the dance floor. "You did well." Sesshoumaru said as they danced.

"Thank you, I thought I was going to freak out, but with you near me I was calm. You make me feel safe and happy." She said honestly leaving out the part where he make her excited as well.

_Then let's see what else I can make her feel,_ he thought as he nodded and brought her closer to his person. His touch changed and became more sensual with his movements. He could feel her heart rate increase and saw her pupils dilate. He couldn't smell it, but he knew he had turned her on which fueled his male pride. _So courting you is available, _he thought. _She is attracted to this Sesshoumaru and I to her. She tries not to show it. What about this Sesshoumaru does she want though._

_Oh my god, oh my god! He's so close! Wow... his eyes are amazing and his grace is beyond me! Oh god he is moving like this on purpose too! Damn you egotistic bastard demon! You just had to turn me on with this dance that's so close to the tango! Arrogant bastard!_ Yuzumi thought as she blushed deeply as she hid he scent it was no one's business what she was 'feeling' in that moment. Either way it was certain that Yuzumi and Sesshoumaru where attracted to each other.


	11. The Assassin and The Double Dragon

**Yo! Don't own but enjoy!**

Chapter 11: The Assassin and The Legend of the Double Dragon

A few hours later Yuzumi sat in her throne chair her eyes slightly sad, "Now just one thing needs to be taken care of before I'm free for the night," Yuzumi said. "Akra... he needs to die. He can't be allowed to hurt another."

"Let me handle it," Ryoko said. "Spend the night with Sesshoumaru. I was the one who said I'd kill him after all remember?"

"Right," Yuzumi agreed before she paused before she continued, "Do it now. Do this how you wish, Ryoko. Go..."

Ryoko stood and gave a bow to her sister before walking toward Kagewaki, "I'll be back. I have to take care of some business." Ryoko said and kissed Kagewaki's cheek. "Wait for me."

"Of course," Kagewaki replied and kissed Ryoko's hand with a smile before he released her hand. He likely felt like he was the luckiest man in the world with Ryoko.

Ryoko left and walked down the stairs with a sadistic smile crossing her face. The man that made her sister's life hell for most of her awaken life was about to pay dearly. "Princess Ryoko, your prisoner has been making quite the ruckus." The guard said.

"He'll be making a lot of ruckus for the next hour, but after that he'll never make another." Ryoko stated, "Would you like to help?"

"Making that bitchy man shut up? Gladly."

Meanwhile

"My Lady Yuzumi," Souh said, "it is customary for the Lady of the house to sing, but you don't have to if you wish it."

"I will do so but it would be a song from the land I was raised." She said as she stood gracefully. "Everyone I will sing a song for you if I could have your ear." The nobles and servants stopped. They waited patiently for Yuzumi to sing.

"This song is by Christina Perri called A Thousand Years. I hope you all enjoy." Yuzumi said as her gaze turns to Sesshoumaru with a small smile. Her voice can gentle and lovely to the ears as she began.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything, take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Clapping rings throughout the halls as Yuzumi bows gracefully before retaking her seat. Her heart hummed in her ears as she smiled widely, happy everyone liked her voice. Blush stained her cheeks as she saw Sesshoumaru's gaze was on her. She had sung the song for the man she wished to love her and she had put all her heart into the song. She hoped he understood and not gotten the wrong idea. She wasn't interested in his looks or his title. She was interested in him and his heart.

"That was a lovely song Lady Yuzumi," Souh praised.

"Thank you, cousin. I was more than happy to share it." Yuzumi said.

Souh then whispered to her, "You really like, Sesshoumaru. He seems to like you as well."

"Cousin I don't want to speak of this. I'm not even sure what this is exactly yet." she whispered back. "Now let us focus on the ball."

Souh smiled as he left her side and walked toward Sesshoumaru. "She likely wants you by her side. Go to her," Souh said before turning to his lovely dragon youkai mate Yuki. "Let us dance, my love."

Sesshoumaru neared Yuzumi before he was standing by her side, "Sesshoumaru," Yuzumi began nervously as she twirled her thumb in her laced fingered hands that laid on her cross legs, "I really had fun today with you. I would like to speak of travel arrangements for the hunt of Naraku. Rin, Taro, Jaken, and Ah-uh will be with us, of course. My cousin Souh can run my land and have messengers sent to me if anything major comes up. I'm unsure what my sister plans yet, but I want to be with you."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he offered her his arm, "Walk with this Sesshoumaru."

Yuzumi and lace she hands as she gracefully took his arm, "Of course," she replied softly.

Sesshoumaru lead her out the room and headed toward the courtyard. The moonlight shined brightly above them as they strolled in the garden. It was raining cherry-blossoms all around them as they made there way to the koi pond. "Um... Sesshoumaru?" she asked when she spotted the blanket next to the pond complete with wine glasses and dinner.

"I thought you'd like time away from the ball," Sesshoumaru admitted.

Yuzumi gave a shocked expression before it turned into a thankful smile on her lips, "That's... so thoughtful. Thank you. No one has ever done this for me before." she said as she sat upon the blanket and patted the empty spot next to her. "Come on, sit with me, Sess"

He chuckled not minding the nickname this time before her joined her, "None ever did this for you?"

"No, where I was raised I was only treated kindly by my mother and when I young the real Akra did so too, but then the demon Akra came and killed him to take his place. My mother died soon after that and my life was hell until I met Kagome and we saved each other. Through her I met you. I've never been this happy in all my life." She explained as stared into the sky her voice sad along with her expression.

"Yuzumi I have something to ask," Sesshoumaru said.

"You can ask me anything," Yuzumi said as she looked into his molten gold eyes.

"Would you consider-" Sesshoumaru began when suddenly a voice called out.

"Yuzumi!" Ryoko's voice called out as she rushed into the guardian.

"Ryoko, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Yuzumi asked concern in her voice as she stood.

Ryoko hugged Yuzumi tightly in her lean arms while tears ran down her face, "Akra... he killed... mother." she sobbed.

"W-what?" Yuzumi muttered as she held Ryoko back.

"Before he died he confessed to killing mother." she said sobbing more. "He was the one in the mask that day. It was him!"

"Ryoko..." Yuzumi said refusing to cry. Nightmares of her mother's death have haunted her for years. _So it was Akra who murdered our mother in front of our eyes... what a fucking asshole, but he is dead now and nothing can be done about it._ "It'll be okay. You avenged mother. Shush it alright now."

"She was murdered brutally in front of use! How can it be alright!" Ryoko cried out.

Yuzumi looked at Sesshoumaru and mouthed, _"Go get Kagewaki,"_ before she said, "He is dead now. Mother would want us not to dwell on her death. She'd want us to enjoy the life we have."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he left. He was a little pissed his private time with Yuzumi was cut short, but he learned something more about Yuzumi though it was bad it was still something about her. Even so he was on the verge of asking if she would allow him to court her. He made the perfect set up as well with a picnic in the moonlight with cherry-blossom trees all around them next to a koi. It was simply a nice romantic setting and now it was ruined, but Sesshoumaru knew he would have plenty of chances to ask when she began to travel with him. He would just have to find the right moment.

"Kagewaki, Ryoko needs you in the garden," Sesshoumaru said his emotionless mask in place, "She found out bad news and need comforting. Follow if you must."

"What happened?" Kagewaki asked worried as he followed after Sesshoumaru.

"She found out who was the one responsible for brutally murdering their mother." Sesshoumaru replied.

"My God is she alright?" Kagewaki asked.

"Would you be?" Sesshoumaru shot back as the entered the garden instantly hearing Ryoko's sobbing.

Kagewaki shook his head no as a reply before he came to Ryoko's side and without a word he took her into his arms. "Kagewaki," Ryoko sobbed into his chest.

"Ryoko I'm sorry," he whispered as he held her tightly in his arms. "I'm here for you."

"Take her to her room don't leave her side." Yuzumi said softly, "She need you more than she needs me."

Kagewaki nodded as he picked Ryoko up into his arms and carried her away.

Yuzumi sighed as she sat back onto the blanket, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Please sit with me." She said her voice barely over a whisper.

Sesshoumaru joined her and once he was there Yuzumi rested her head on his shoulder. He looked upon her before he wrapped an arm around her waist letting her relax against him, "You're handling the news well." Sesshoumaru said.

"Externally perhaps, but internally no." she corrected. "It happened many years ago and sometimes still give me nightmares. It's probably harder on Ryoko though, but I rather not deal with it now. I honestly rather spend my time with you then dwell on something I can do nothing about. I wanted to spend all night with you. You had something to ask me though."

"It can wait." Sesshoumaru said.

"As you wish," Yuzumi said as she barred her face into his chest. "I never told you but you always smell nice. It's settle and not over barring like colon from the future. Reminds me a bit of rain."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Nice to know you approve."

She giggled, "Your welcome." Yuzumi sighed again before closing her eyes. "We need to tuck in the children."

Sesshoumaru blinked he liked the way she said that. It made him picture her reading a story to their children and her kissing them on the head before leaving them to sleep as she join Sesshoumaru's side. Then smiling fondly upon the children before leaving to retire to there own room. He wondered how the children would look and the smile she'd give them along with the one they'd give her. "Then let us go then."

"I want to stay with Rin and Shippo, mama!" Taro said.

"I want to stay with them too!" Rin and Shippo said.

Yuzumi giggled, "Alright, it's a sleep over then. Kagome I'll but them to bed. Go back to the party and have fun."

"Okay, Shippo behave." Kagome said as she kissed his head good night.

"Auntie Yuzumi," Shippo said as he hopped onto her shoulder, "could you tell us a bed time story?"

"I only know the one my mother told me once, but yes I can." Yuzumi said as she tucked in Rin then Taro. Last she took Shippo from her shoulder and tucked him in as well. Sesshoumaru watched her curiously as she sat in the chair next to the bed. "Now I was told this story by my mother who said it was an ancient legend that has been past down my father's line for my generations. The Legends is called The Legend of the Double Dragon and it goes; When the land is drenched in war and demons and humans are in search of the ancient powers of the shattered pieces of the Shikon No Tama. A great evil made of many demons will poison the land making it sick. He will bare the mark of this greed upon him and as the days will pass he would grow in power. A group of warriors that have felt the blow of his greed would come to the land to fight this evil. The first from the future of what could pass, the second sealed to a tree by a love, the third a Lord of a demon kingdom, the fourth a kitsune son to the first, fifth a monk cursed by the evil that plagues the land, and the last a Slayer who rides a neko and who's brother is taken by the evil.

"Only when they come together will a great dragon adorn in black onyx return to the land. A dragon born with two souls, two hearts, and two loves. In the full moon she'll become two. Only with the Double Dragon at there side will the evil fall to his demise and by their choice will the future change for the better or the worst for it lies in heroes' hands." Yuzumi said then she paused, "Wait that sounds like us!" She stood, "I need to speak with Akuma! Why didn't I see it before?"

Yuzumi stood and rushed out of the room following Akuma's scent to her study with Sesshoumaru not far behind her, "You have finally figured it out, double dragon." Akuma stated with a large, leather, elaborated, ancient text in his hands.

"You knew?" Yuzumi asked. "You knew we where of legend? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was unsure it was time. I've waited for three thousand years for you to came, child. Two souls, two hearts, two loves. All the requirements have been made for the ones who have our fate in there hands to come, but not to night. Your sister is in mourning. This will have to wait for you all must be present for what is to come next." Akuma explain. "Enjoy this night it is your coronation after all. It should not be darken by dark thoughts."

Yuzumi growled, "Fine, Sess let's just go for my sister's sake. She needs time."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I have a question, Akuma. You say two loves. What is it you mean by that?"

Akuma chuckled, "Yuzumi knows," was all he said on the matter.

Yuzumi blushed of course she knew. She felt different after she split from her twin. She had a crush on both Kagewaki and Sesshoumaru when they where one and now the feelings for Kagewaki are completely gone. Only her feelings from Sesshoumaru lingered and grew inside her heart. It was strange, but it was better. She didn't have to choose between them and feel the pain of loosing the other. Yuzumi sighed tiredly as she strutted out the room before bolting back to her own. There she slummed onto her couched and wrapped her arms around her long legs resting her chin upon her knees. To much had happened to day. She needed to think and make since of all that had pasted.


	12. The Assassin and The Tellings

**Don't own (sad face) but I hope you are enjoying the story :D**

_Please leave a review! I'd love to hear from you!_

Chapter 12: The Assassin and The Tellings

Sesshoumaru approached her room slowly. _Why did she blush and run?_ He asked himself. _What is she keeping from the Sesshoumaru?_

Sesshoumaru noted her door was left open before he peered inside. Yuzumi sat on her couch her arms around her legs and her chin on her knees. Her expression was troubled as she stared blankly out her window. He could clearly see she was deep in thought as he sat next to her doing his not to disturb her as he did so. "It's strange to think," Yuzumi said suddenly after a several moments of silence. "It's only been a mouth that we have met. Yet I rather spend my time with you more than any other."

"Yuzumi," Sesshoumaru began.

"No let me finished before you say anything," she said. "I'm inexperienced with many things. This is my first time being a mother and my first time feeling anything other than pain and hate since my mother died. When you first met me I was different, but before I met Kagome I was always in pain, I was tortured, and despised life, my life. The only time I felt free is when I ran using my Parkour skill to get one place to another. I felt like I was flying. It kept me alive long enough to get here. Here I have purpose and a future I actually looked forward too. I'm happy here and I," she said and blushed, "find it hard to image life without _you_. Sess I-" she try to say before she was suddenly interrupted by kiss.

Yuzumi's eyes wide as she saw and felt Sesshoumaru kissing her. Her heart pounded a mile a minute in her chest as her eyes slowly closed and she kissed him back. Sesshoumaru's large hands wrapped around her waist pulling her close as possible himself. Yuzumi responded with her smaller hands tangling into his hair deepening the kiss.

When Sesshoumaru finally pulled away Yuzumi was breathless. Then he said, "The question I was going to ask earlier was; Would you consider this Sesshoumaru courting you?"

"Consider? I have nothing to consider. I already decided. I want to be with you and my answer is yes," Yuzumi whispered.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he kissed her again. He kiss was gentler but held ever aspect of his feels he held for Yuzumi. Yuzumi melted to his gentle touch with a smile on her lips. She was happy to be with him. She was happy just to be by his side, but this was unbelievable! It was too amazing to be real to her, but right now she even didn't care. Her thoughts went haywire as his tongue slipped into her mouth and he explored her cavern with gentle strokes. Yuzumi found herself using her own tongue to intertwine with his. It was perfect.

He pulled away soon after his eyes half open along with her own. Yuzumi's cheeks where the color of a tomato and she smiled widely in the bliss of having him so close. Yuzumi used her hand to trace the stripes upon his cheek. "That was my first and second kiss," she muttered. "They both where amazing."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled her on top of him as he laid on the couch. His strong arms wrapped around her as she rested her he on his chest and her lean feminine arms held him against her. She sighed happily as she closed her eyes praying to dear Lord in heaven this wasn't a dream and that this blissful happiness she felt would last years to come.

Elsewhere...

Ryoko bolted up from her sleep Kagewaki had stayed with her during the night again like back in the village they met in when she woke from a nightmare. Yuzumi may have been the one in control, but it was her who had the nightmare. She had been having nightmares far more then that of Yuzumi and the only way she could get a decent night sleep was when Kagewaki was with her. She didn't mind that one bit, but she never told her sister about how much she was having this bloody dreams of their mother's death.

An ominous feeling swiped into her heart and a chill ran down her spine. She looked swiftly around, but what ever was to happen was bad and it would happen soon. Ryoko was sure of it.

"Ryoko..." Kagewaki sighed in his unaware sleeping state.

Her name was enough to gain her undivided attention. She found herself smiling at him. His hair was a mess from sleep and his mouth was opened as he made small cute snoozing noises. She loved the way he slept and she loved him. Ryoko could watch his sleep for hours and never bore of it.

Ryoko stroked his cheek finding it strange that she held no feeling for Sesshoumaru like she did before. It was an odd thing to feel. It was like it was never there. _Perhaps it's because our feelings split when when we became two,_ she thought to herself, o_r maybe I was feeling Yuzumi's emotions while we were one. It make sense, but it's better this way if that is true. We won't fight over the same two guys now. _None would be hurt over there love, it was a comforting thought.

Her attention turned yet again on Kagewaki as his hand placed over her own and his eyes slowly opened. He smoothly brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon her palm. Ryoko blushed at his actions. "Morning," he said softly, "is the sun up yet?"

"No for another hour," She answered.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" he asked.

"No just a bad feeling," she replied honestly. "I don't get nightmares with you around."

He smiled widely at that, "That's good to know. Perhaps I should sleep over more often."

"Please tell me your not copying those lecherous monks!" Ryoko said in a small voice.

"Not at all," Kagewaki said taking her cheek into one of his soft large hand, "I worry about you. Your the only woman I've care about so much. It scares me to loose you."

"Same here,"she replied as she took his fingers to her lips and kissed them. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Kagewaki took her into his arms letting her relax against his chest, "You'll never loose me, Ryoko. I'll always be here with you and treasure ever moment with you. I love you, Ryoko."

"I love you too, Kagewaki." She said before he place a soft kiss upon her lips. It was almost an innocent kiss and his tough was even soft. Ryoko rolled him onto his back with her towering over him. She pulled away and looked at him, "Kagewaki will you allow me to court you?" she asked.

"I was about to asked the same thing." he replied smiling before he pull her close and kissed passionately.

Yuzumi smiled from ear to ear as she sat at the head of her table with Sesshoumaru at her side. She had great news for her sister and her friends, but she didn't know how to say it until...

"Well _someone_ looks like they had a great time last night!" Mamoru said still a bit drunk from from last night.

"What are you talking about lech?" Inuyasha asked his head resting on the table in the middle of a hangover he wasn't in the mood for any antics with his pounding as much as it was.

"A woman doesn't smile like _that_ unless someone has made her night extra special," Miroku answered equally as drunk as he used Mamoru to keep his balance, but Mamoru lost his own making both of them fall to the ground like idiots and even looked it.

Kagome giggled alone with Shinya and the blushing Yuzumi. Sesshoumaru didn't laugh but there was amusement in his golden eyes on his rather expressionless face. That's when Ryoko, Kagewaki, Sango, and the children entered the room.

"Why are you two idiots of the floor?" Sango asked annoyed. She had a headache and wasn't in the mood for the lechers' antics. "Answer quickly or I'll kick the both of your ass so I can have a somewhat pleasant morning."

"They fell not two seconds ago." Shinya replied for the giggling boys.

"Figures," Sango said slumming into a chair.

"Morning everyone," Yuzumi said rather cheerfully.

"Mama!" Taro said rushing to her side to be hugged by Yuzumi who then placed him on her lap.

"Good morning, my pup," Yuzumi said lovingly, "How was the sleepover?"

"It was fun," Taro said.

"Lady Yuzumi," Rin said her arms up toward her.

Yuzumi smiled again as she picked her up as well, "Morning, sweetie." she said.

"Lady Yuzumi can I ask you a question?" Rin asked nervously as Shippo was hugged by Kagome before she placed him onto her lap.

"Of course," Yuzumi said.

"Can I call you mom too?" she asked.

"Seeing that I someday will be your new mom, I find it agreeable you call me mom," she said smiling knowingly.

Inuyasha spit out his drink before he stood yelling, "Don't tell me you're courting that cold bastard!"

"Oh look he isn't as much as an idiot as I thought," Ryoko said sarcasticly.

"Kagome..." Yuzumi said.

"Sit boy," Kagome said looking annoyed.

"Are you really courting?" Taro asked.

"Yes we are," Yuzumi said, "He asked me last night."

"Yay! I'll have a mama soon!" Rin said as Yuzumi hugged her fondly.

"We're courting too," Ryoko said.

"Really we didn't see that coming!" Shinya said with sarcasm ringing in her voice.

"It wasn't that obvious was it?" Ryoko asked as she blushed.

"It really was," Yuzumi informed her. "When he ask you?"

"She asked me this morning actually," Kagewaki said as he help Ryoko into her set like a gentleman should then he took his own while Miroku and Mamoru stumbled into their own seats.

"I'm not surprise she can be quite bold." Yuzumi said.

"Seems everyone who needs to be is here," Akuma said entering the room the same leather boot in his hands. His waist length chestnut hair was brushed back and laid gently on her back. Yuzumi for the life of her could figure out why she saw him as an old man to began with. He looked only a few years older than herself, but then his purple eyes met her's and she realize his age was not in his form, but his eye. In the deeps of the purple swirling pools was ancient wisdom and experience. He was an old soul, but he seemed to be still waiting for something. It was in the deeps of his very soul barely visible, but present nonetheless.

"Akuma," Yuzumi greeted. "Are your going to wait until we gain our barrings or are you going talk now?"

"It'll wait for after breakfast," Akuma said placing to book next to him as he sat across from Yuzumi. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all."

"Whatever it is you two are talking about... I have a bad feeling about it." Ryoko said.

"And so you should," Yuzumi said, "but great grandfather has a point nevertheless."

Breakfast came awkwardly. The only one that seemed unaffected was Yuzumi, Sesshoumaru, and the children. It was mostly do to the intense glare from Inuyasha at Sesshoumaru and then he would glare at Kagome for sitting him, but that wasn't the worst of it. Akuma studied them like they where all prized pigs. It was rather annoying.

Once everyone had eaten and assisted to there hangovers, Akuma cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "All the steps and qualification have been made. For the prophecy to came to be." He began.

"What are you talking about old man?" Inuyasha asked irritated by his riddles.

"There is a Legend about use," Yuzumi said. "It's over three thousand years old and we are all apart of it like it or not. The Legend of the Double Dragon will pass one way or the other."

"You're not taking about the one mother told us, are you?" Ryoko inquired.

"The very one," Yuzumi said, "Akuma I'll tell them the Legend then you can explain further about it."

Akuma nodded in agreement, "Very well."

"The legend goes; When the land is drenched in war and demons and humans are in search of the ancient powers of the shattered pieces of the Shikon No Tama. A great evil made of many demons will poison the land making it sick. He will bare the mark of this greed upon him and as the days will pass he would grow in power. A group of warriors that have felt the blow of his greed would come to the land to fight this evil. The first from the future of what could pass, the second sealed to a tree by a love, the third a Lord of a demon kingdom, the fourth a kitsune son to the first, fifth a monk cursed by the evil that plagues the land, and the last a Slayer who rides a neko and who's brother is taken by the evil.

"Only when they come together will a great dragon adorn in black onyx return to the land. A dragon born with two souls, two hearts, and two loves. In the full moon she'll become two. Only with the Double Dragon at there side will the evil fall to his demise and by their choice will the future change for the better or the worst for it lies in heroes' hands." Yuzumi explained.

"That sounds like us," Kagome said. "You were the last to join us Yuzumi and when the full moon came there where two of you."

"Yes, I thought Ryoko was my beast at first, but my real beast still lingers within me. She is my sister and all this has been planned before we even existed. Two souls, two hearts, two loves the most important requirement and they have been met. Akuma will you tell us what is to come next."

"There is said a war between human and demons would brew after the death of the evil or more commonly known as the hanyou Naraku. You will either be the ones bring peace or our destruction, but before that powers lost must be found and new powers gained. New weapons must be forged and the old ones reforged." Akuma said.

"What do you mean? What powers? What weapons?" Ryoko asked.

"These powers deals with Yuzumi and Sesshoumaru along," Akuma stated, "but the weapons are for the rest of you even Kagewaki. You'll have to travel separately to save time of course. This would be best discussed out in the map room. Follow me."

In the map room Akuma stood over a large map of Japan. It hand a total of fourteen pines stabbed into the map marking locations. He study the map rather closely before he spoke, "These is the places you must venture to." He stated. "Two teams will be needed to be able to complete the task in time to stop Naraku. Both teams must have a Double Dragon with in them. So the first team will be Yuzumi, Sesshoumaru, Shinya, Mamoru, Rin, and young Taro. The second team is Ryoko, Kagewaki, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. There is a total of fourteen items."

"Wait why is Yuzumi's group so small?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Yuzumi and Sesshoumaru are the most powerful of all of you." Akuma said plainly.

"Are you implying something old man!" Inuyasha yelled. "Are you calling me weak?!"

"No he's call you a dumbass," Ryoko said annoyed. "Kagome, sit the idiot, will you?"

Kagome sighed tiredly, "Sit boy."

"Why do you like him again?" Ryoko asked.

"She likes him because behind all his bull he has a good heart. Now everyone shut it. You're disrespecting my great grandfather." Yuzumi growled angrily.

"Sorry," Ryoko said shutting her mouth.

"Thank you, Yuzumi," Akuma replied. "Now you're group Yuzumi will be going after six ancient powers. One for each member, through them a new power within yourself will be found."

"So my children will also gain powers, but Rin is a normal human is she not? Also Shinya is my human apprentice."

"Even they. Rin isn't a normal human either or she'll soon discover otherwise." Akuma said.

"Let me guess you can't tell us about that or you don't know." Ryoko said annoyed.

"I know, but won't say."

"Rin's a miko," Yuzumi stated right off the bat.

Akuma chuckle, "Yes she is, but Shinya and Kagewaki are normal humans, but that isn't important at the moment. Now Yuzumi you will be headed to the Western lands after you find the ones here in the South. Now Ryoko you will be head Eastern Lands then Northern. You will all then head to Totosai. He is an old friend of mine and I shall also meet you there in two months time."

"Then after we face Naraku next right?" Yuzumi asked.

"That would depend of Sesshoumaru," Akuma said.

"Why does that depend on me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Your father knew the legend and that you would be apart of it. You're father was more clever then most gave him credit for. He set you on this quest before he even died. He set Inuyasha on his own after his death. I can't tell you more than that however." Akuma said as he picked up four scrolls and hand two to Yuzumi and the other two to Ryoko. "These are maps and instructions. Follow them to the letter. You began now."


	13. The Assassin and The Long Road Ahead

**Don't own Inuyasha or Assassin's Creed but this story line is mine along with the character not in either series! Enjoy!**

_Feel free to Review I love people who share there thoughts! :D_

Chapter 13: The Assassin and the Long Road Ahead

"Stupid bitch!" Inuyasha's voice ringed throughout the land.

"Cheating dumbass!" Ryoko yelled back. "What is with you that clay pot is dead and you still go to her?! You probably do... oh God I'm going to... throw up!" Ryoko then began to make exaggerated gagging sounds before she turned back him. "You sick corpse lover, necrophilia loving ass you! You have someone who loves you more than her own happiness and you are blinded by your own selfishness to see what's really there! If you don't open your goddamn eyes you'll loss everything! Kikyo is to taken by her own need for revenge to feel anything for you anymore. Her soul pass on to another is proof enough you, jackass!" she yelled on the verge of chocking him out when Kagewaki wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her away.

"Ryoko, my love, calm yourself." Kagewaki whispered in her ear.

Ryoko growled for a moment, but she complied, "You better open your eyes Inuyasha," she said her voice suddenly full of sadness. She knew something he didn't and it was not good.

Kagome sighed the two of them had been fighting for a full four days now and she was just sick of it. She knew Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyo last night, but after he came back Ryoko left to see her too. Kagome didn't get it. They where told that only Yuzumi and Ryoko where allowed to look at the instructions or the future could change for the worst, but Ryoko has been having the saddest look on her face since she read it. What was so horrible in them that she would look like that?

Kagewaki sat down his arms around Ryoko as buried her face into his chest and cried. Kagewaki whispered comforting words into her ear as he gently rocked her back and forth.

Kagome eyed them softly. She didn't know what it was about, but it worried her. Was someone going to die?

Elsewhere in the Southern lands... three days later...

"This is it. This is the resting place of power. It's for Shinya. It's call 'shadow'?" Yuzumi said looking at the large cave as she held the instructions in her hand. "According to this a monster dwells with in that Shinya must 'kill' herself, but it says nothing about us helping you. You have been practicing the moves that my sister and I have been teaching you?"

"Yes teacher," Shinya said. "I've always been good at hiding and sticking to shadows. How do you think I got away from the bandits in the first place?"

"A brick to one of there heads?"

"What's a brick?"

"Oh... clay pot to one of the heads?" she corrected her self. "Forget about the brick." She sighed, "Let just get this over with. I don't know what the monster is, but it could have powers we yet know of. Taro, Rin, and Jaken you will be staying out here with Ah-Uh. We'll be back soon."

"You are Yuzumi?" A voice asked.

"Kikyo?" Yuzumi asked recognizing the scent.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'm honored to have you," she bowed. "I've been waiting for sometime. Everyone this is Miko Kikyo. She'll be joining our group for now on." Yuzumi informed them.

"Hi!" Taro and Rin greeted smiling sweetly at her.

"I'm Taro. This is Rin." he said pointing to himself the to Rin. "And that is Lord Sesshoumaru, my mama Yuzumi, mommy's apprentice Shinya, Jaken, Ah-Uh, and he is brother Mamoru. Watch out for Mamoru's hands mommy says they have they are 'cursed wondering hands'!"

Shinya started giggling the kid was so serious it was hilarious. Yuzumi bit her lip to stop herself from laughing uncontrollable and Mamoru looked sheepish. What can he say it was true, but where Miroku was an ass man, he was a boob man. Speaking of boobs...

Smack! The sound of Shinya slap ringed through the area so loudly it scared the birds away. "Goddamn pervert stop squeezing my breasts or I'll use the skills I learned from Yuzumi to assassinate your ass!"

A squeeze, squeeze later. Smack, smack! "Get your hands of my student!" Yuzumi yelled smacking him along with Shinya. So he was smacked on both sides of his face. Then Yuzumi kneed him away off Shinya. "Dammit I swear he almost gropes you as much... as..." Yuzumi began to say before trailed off. _Could Mamoru like Shinya as much as Miroku likes Sango? Shit..._

"Enough, we came her for one purpose and one purpose alone." Yuzumi said. "Kikyo are you battle ready? If not you can stay with the children."

"Ryoko told me to be ready to fight so yes I am. What are we facing?" Kikyo replied he voice smooth. She was more than ready to help. She like Ryoko knew her fate and she was proud to do what she knew was to be done. She knew Naraku will fall and Inuyasha will be happy in the end.

"Not exactly sure, but it is for Shinya to kill, but when she kills it is suppose to give her a power called 'shadow'" Yuzumi explain before a disgusted expression crossed Kikyo's face.

"None of us are going to like this," Kikyo stated.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" Yuzumi yelled coming out the the cave completely covered in black and brown slim head to toe.

Mamoru was laughing to tears and Shinya, who was also covered in the slim, smacked him in the back of the head.

"How about _you_ try gettin' eaten by a fifty foot slug demon you son of a bitch! You hid behind my boyfriend the whole damn time, you damn bitch! I'm going to need twenty bathes to get this shit off me! I couldn't kill it either! Shinya had to goddammit! It better of been worth it!"

"I can turn invisible now it's weird not seeing your own self." Shinya commented.

"The only way to kill it was to attack it's heart," Kikyo said sympathy stained her voice. "There is a hot spring not far from here. It would be wise we make camp and rest for the night."

"What is a boyfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked as he exit the cave in crisp clean condition... L_ucky bastard! _Yuzumi yelled in her head as she cursed to high heaven in her mind over her jealousy of being squeaky clean like Sesshoumaru flawlessly was.

Yuzumi sighed, "Where I was raise when we court we call the male in the relationship boyfriend and the female is the girlfriend." she explain. "An example of that would be to say 'Sesshoumaru is Yuzumi's boyfriend' or 'Yuzumi is Sesshoumaru's girlfriend.' It's rather simple. Now to the spring! I want this stench off immediately! I smell absolutely horrid!"

At the hot spring Yuzumi removed her weapons and clothing before she cannon balled into the deep end of the spring. When her head reached the surface she sighed happily before she chuckled.

"You're crazy you know that? Shinya said smiling.

"Maybe, but you love that about me." Yuzumi replied as she took her wildflower shampoo from the stone she placed her cleaning supplies.

Kikyo giggled softly as she joined them, "Well you enjoy life I see that." she said envious.

"You should too, Kikyo. Undead is not dead after all." Yuzumi said logically.

"It's not the same as before I died sadly," Kikyo said.

"So? What is stopping you?" Shinya asked.

"I can't have child nor do I age I'm left in one spot in time." she explained.

"Nor do I like my great grandpa Akuma. Do you see me complaining? No. As for the children part many can't have children of there own that is why we have adoption in some cases." Yuzumi said. "But I have a feeling that isn't what is truly stopping you."

"You read me so well already," Kikyo sighed out.

"Yeah everyone else is easy to read once you can read the emotionless half of Sesshoumaru. It took a bit, but it was worth it. Way worth it." Yuzumi said with a smile.

Shinya giggled, "I bet. Sesshoumaru looks like a God among us mortals. You two do look great together."

"I wasn't speaking of his looks, but thank you. Sesshoumaru has a softness to him that few have seen. It's why I like him so such." Yuzumi said.

"You say like, but not love." Kikyo commented.

"We haven't said it to each other yet so I leave it at like for now, but I do more than my life." Yuzumi said rather thoughtfully.

Kikyo smiled sadly, "I love Inuyasha, but to much has happened. The betrayal Naraku trick us into believing is to much on my soul. It hurts to be around him even if I want more than anything to be at his side. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. This is why I test Kagome so much. I want to make sure she is worth enough to be by my Inuyasha's side."

"Every thought of finding someone else to fall for?" Yuzumi asked.

"It that even possible?" Kikyo said doubt full.

"You would be surprised," Yuzumi commented.

Yuzumi's back rested against Sesshoumaru's chest as he leaned on a tree in his usual bent knee position. She smiled as she watched the children harass the recent recovered Jaken. "Taro will make a wonderful older brother one day." Yuzumi said.

Sesshoumaru gave a barely visible smile, "It that a way of saying your ready for pups?"

Yuzumi blushed. She had not meant to say that aloud. "I uh... never... um..." she stumbled to say.

"Your a virgin. I know I can smell the innocence on you," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah... I'm not ready for that. I don't think I am at least. Though I've thought of having our children quite a bit lately, but I want to wait until Naraku is dead before having them. I know my skin is smooth like silk but is stronger then that of steel and not many can pierce a dragon's hide, however I will not risk a baby's life due to my impatience on the matter." Yuzumi explained.

Sesshoumaru felt like grinning at the mention of 'our children', but he nodded in agreement to her words. He wanted them as well along with explore ever square inch of Yuzumi's body for days if not weeks and then some.

"Rin and Taro will age and die long before we do," Yuzumi said suddenly. "I must find a way to stop that. I would be heart broken if either were to die."

Sesshoumaru kissed her temple, "I'm already on that," he whispered in her ear.

"Really?" Yuzumi asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "My spies have been tracking one who could do this. It can be done."

Yuzumi smiled before kissing Sesshoumaru's lips happily before she snuggled against him tiredly. Sesshoumaru was more than happy to have her rest against him, but there was one problem... to many damn clothes.

Yuzumi sighed annoyed with the same thoughts about clothing. Then she remembered what she packed a very thin satin sleeping gown. She smiled, "I'm going to change really quick. I'm wear to much clothes and you know how I feel about that."

Yuzumi stood and rushed over to her pack grabbing the mid thigh length purple satin sleeping gown with spaghetti straps. She grin as she thought of how this little piece of clothing would torture Sesshoumaru and his beast. She reviled in the feeling of being wanted. It made her feel sexy, which was a feeling she never knew until she met Sesshoumaru.

She hid herself behind a tree and stripped out of everything but her panties. She was happy her breast where no bigger than D's otherwise she really would have to where a bra with this out fit. She quickly dressed into her gown and picked up her clothes and weapons to walk back to camp. She place her things into her pack before approaching Sesshoumaru.

When he opened his eyes his jaw dropped. Yuzumi had the smallest little outfit he had ever seen. He could easily see her ever curve and the outfit was meant to torture _him_. He wanted to rip it off so he could see the rest of her barely hidden under the thin satin.

Yuzumi blushed under his heated gaze, but her mouth watered at his exposed chest. He had taken off his armor and both layers of his haori. There thought were very similar, but Yuzumi was the first to come to her senses as she mentally shook her head. She could see the lust in Sesshoumaru's eyes as she blushed again. Torturing him was going to be more fun then she thought.

She got on all fours when she was only a few feet from him and crawl toward him in a sexy manner that she had seen on TV many times over. Then she purposely pressed her breast to his chest as she relaxed against him.

Sesshoumaru thought he was going to died or he was dead and this is what heaven felt like. She wasn't wearing that chest bindings thing she called a bra either so he felt how plump her breast really were. His beast was frighting for control practically yelling at Sesshoumaru to take her now.

Yuzumi felt his chest hitch as he breathed deeply of her scent. Sesshoumaru never had such a hard time controlling his beast before and Yuzumi knew it too for hers wanted him, but unlike Sesshoumaru she convinced hers to 'play with there prey first to make the meal all the sweeter.' She sighed against him as she closed her eyes pretending nothing was wrong while Sesshoumaru felt like he was in both heaven and hell!

The next five days passed and the bittersweet torture only gotten worse. She was quite the actress in the 'pretend innocence department'. She made sure none, but Sesshoumaru seen her teasing side and she made sure not to do it to many time each day so he wouldn't get suspicious. She also gave him a break so he could get some peace from his beast and so he wouldn't loose control and try to rape her. Though it's no rape if you want it that bad too.

Today she decide he deserved a break mostly because he need his mind clear for the task at hand. "Alright," Yuzumi said. "This is the Temple that holds power for both Rin and Mamoru. There is two different items within that give holy powers. A staff for Mamoru and a fan for Rin."

"It is likely a test will be given to each of you to pass," Kikyo said.

"I agree," Yuzumi said. "Let's go."

Rin had been tested on her purity and of course she passed it with flying colors, but Mamoru had trouble. He was tested on his faith nearly dying in the process, but he received his staff nevertheless. Rin's fan gave her the ability to make very powerful barriers around herself and others and was obviously a defense power. Mamoru's staff however gave him the power to bind his power into the staff and use it like sacred arrows to purify demons. Now it was happy to say that Rin couldn't be so easy to captured anymore much to Yuzumi's and Sesshoumaru's pleasure. Now let us see what team two is up too.

"How's my woman?" Kouga asked before taking Kagome's hands into his. "Hey, Kagome. How are you?"

"Great another idiot is about!" Ryoko complained. "Dammit! Get your hands off Kagome, you moron!"

"What?" Kouga said as he suddenly grabbed by the ear and pulled away. "Ow!"

"Do not piss me off today! I have enough annoyance from the idiot Inuyasha and I really don't feel like dealing with you moron!" Ryoko growled out.

"Yuzumi what's wrong with you? Ow! Let go of my ear before you rip it off!" Kouga yelped.

"I'm not Yuzumi! I'm Ryoko her twin sister moron. Can't you see my eyes are red not purple!" She said releasing his ear, "Yuzumi may have put up with you last time, but I will not!"

"Your... damn you two look so much alike!" Kouga said rather speechless.

"No shit I do!" Ryoko yelled annoyed already. "Now if you excuse us we have work do to do wolf boy. Where less than a mile to the destination."

"Wolf Creek?" Kouga guessed.

"Yeah," Kagewaki replied.

"I know it, the old bugger who lives there said he was waiting for some one named Kagewaki and I think he said he was waiting for Sango too." He said.

"That would be me," Kagewaki answered.

"Huh? He was waiting on humans pathetic!" He said rolling his eyes, " But my woman is an exception to-"

Smack! "That's for insulting my intended bastard!" Ryoko growled before she smack him again, "And that is for insulting my friends!"

Kagome yelled, "Enough! We need to get to the creek! We don't have time for this! Naraku has to be stopped!"

"And Kagewaki's father and people need to be avenged." Ryoko said as she walked forward passing them heading straight for the creek apparently there group have be grown by one and there would be many headaches from Inuyasha and Kouga to come. Ryoko was not looking forward to that one bit.


End file.
